I See You
by PassionWithinMe
Summary: Whats happens when the disappearance of a girl brings four best friends together while altering their lives. The Girls lives change in the blink of an eye when they start receiving threats that lead to death, love, lies and more lies.
1. Case ClosEd - Part 1

**Case ClosEd - Part 1**

 **Preview** **:** _The girls are reunitined after a long year apart; a ne_ _w guy peaks Malia's interest;_ _their first day back at school doesn't go as planned and the disappearance of an old friend sparks a wave of threats and lies._

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

 _When it comes to this group of friends dysfunctional couldn't even describe the relationship. Four individuals brought together by their unique qualities only to benefit the one person that tied the relationship together._

 _The girls are inseparable, but with their friendship come complications. Some might say that they are a little too close._

 _It was the end of the summer; two weeks before the start of sophomore year. It was time for the girls to have their end of the summer meet up to prepare for the year that lie ahead of them. The girls all planned to meet at Lydia's lake house with the hopes of becoming closer than they've ever been, but something happened that changes the course of the rest of their lives._

…

 _One year later_

"Lydia it's time for school." The voice of her mother rang through her ears waking Lydia up from a very much needed slumber. The past year has been full of chaotic events it was nice that the commotion had finally leveled out.

Today was the first day of school. It would also be Lydia's first day back at Beacon Hills High since her family's return from living in London for a year. Lydia didn't know why she felt so anxious about being back in the town she spent her whole life in, but then again this town wasn't the same town she grew to love.

Finally, after another threatening scream from her mom Lydia worked up the courage to move. She through the covers off of herself and made her way into the bathroom adjacent from her bedroom. She turned the chrome faucet and waited for the water to become the right temperature.

Quickly she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the steaming hot shower. As the hot water hit every inch of her body she felt herself begin to relax. Her heart rate was at ease and her eyes slowly closed as she ran her hands through her long strawberry blonde hair.

This was the only time Lydia was at peace, and when her mind resembled a blank canvas. She felt nothing... a feeling that she had classified as happiness and an escape from reality. But just like everything in the world, Lydia's happiness was short lived. Lydia turned off the shower and gently placed her left foot soon followed by her right onto the cold tiled floor.

After wrapping a towel around her petite body Lydia walked back into her bedroom. She studied her closet intently trying to make sure she chose the perfect outfit for today.

After a few minutes Lydia descended the staircase dressed in a maroon skirt paired with a light pink tank and her favorite green cardigan. Fashion had always been one of Lydia's loves and everything she wore fit her personality laid back, yet bold.

The sweet aroma of syrup and butter stimulated her senses as she made her way toward the kitchen. Just as Lydia rounded the corner her mother and father came into view. "Well look who decided to finally come downstairs."

"Hey Dad," to say she had a good relationship with her father would contradict Lydia's whole existence. Their relationship was complicated being just a year ago Lydia had walked in on her father and his secretary having sex on his desk. Well, to each his own he was still Lydia's father and she would do anything to protect her family even if it meant lying to her mother every day.

"Lydia sweetheart do you still need me to take you to school?"

"Yeah sure but I kind of need to leave as soon as possible." Lydia was dreading having to ride alone in a car with her mother. She knew it would only make it harder for her to contain herself from revealing her father's secret. Plus, Lydia and her mom never truly got along. She was always to over bearing and it drove Lydia insane.

"Okay."

There was a long pause and everyone was anticipating the next move, but just as Lydia was about to respond her father broke the silence first, "So, how does it feel to be back in Beacon Hills?"

"Dad it feels the same way as it did before we left a year ago." Lydia couldn't even look her father directly in the eye. It hurt her so much and she still couldn't comprehend the reason her dad would do something so deceiving and hurtful.

The tension between Lydia and her father could be witnessed from a mile away and Mrs. Martin hated seeing her family like this. Granted she had no idea why they both were acting this way, but she decided to take matters into her own hands and change the subject.

"Speaking of a year ago have you talked to any of the girls since you've been back?"

Slowly Lydia pushed the contents on her plate around with her fork as a rush of sadness fell over her body, "Mom it's been a year, things change and people change."

"I know sweetie it's just, you girls were inseparable when…" There was a long pause of anticipation for someone to continue. Lydia hated when her parents tried make it seem like what happened a year ago never happened.

"You can say her name mom; it's not some kind of deadly sin."

"I'm sorry sweetheart it's just that, with today being the anniversary of Erica's disappearance I didn't want to open any old wounds."

Lydia was tired of being treated like some fragile artifact that could break at any second. There was no beating around the bush, her best friend was gone and who knows when she'll be back. "Well maybe if you stopped treating me like a delicate flower-"

"Lydia Marie Martin, don't you dare raise your voice at your mother."

Lydia was aw struck. How dare he tell her about respect and not raising her voice when just a year ago he was banging his secretary's brains out on his desk, "Wow dad, way to have mom's best interest in mind-"

"That's enough," Mrs. Martin cut in.

They stood there in complete disbelief of how their daughter was acting. Just a few days ago they were a happy family walking down the streets of London, but since they stepped foot back in Beacon Hills everything has changed.

"You know on second thought, I'll just walk to school." Nothing else was said between the three of them and the last thing heard was the front door slamming as Lydia left for school.

* * *

The cool breeze blew her hair in every direction as she gradually ran up the street toward her house. She was lost in a world of her own; just her being one with nature. This is something Malia did every morning and she enjoyed the feeling of her feet hitting the pavement, it gave her a sense of relief: No Judgement, No worries.

Malia was almost home when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that brought up memories that she had been repressing for an entire year. There on the side walk sat a box full of Erica's things.

Slowly she approached the brown box internally regretting she ever saw the thing. Her hand inched toward the pink stuffed animal that stirred up emotions she didn't even realize she still had. It wasn't until the sound of a distant voice brought her out of a daze did she realize what was going on.

"Hey, can I help you with something?"

Malia glanced in the direction of the voice and instantly she froze. His icy blue orbs were mesmerizing sending her into a loss for words. There was no possible way for her to recover from the embarrassment she put herself in, but she had to move quickly before he thinks she's a creep.

"You must've known her?"

This statement caught Malia off guard, but then she remembered the stuffed animal she held her hand. "She was my best friend."

"Oh well feel free to take anything you want," The blue eyed boy stepped closer to her noticing the distraught look across her face, "My family and I found a lot of her things and we were going to donate them, but-"

"No, please do." She slowly glanced back at the box and gently set the stuffed animal back in its original spot, "She would have loved for someone else to have these, a sign of her legacy continuing."

A shiver ran up Malia's spine as he took a step closer. There was something about him that intrigued her but she would never admit that to any one, plus she'd just met him. "I'm Theo by the way. My family and I just moved here hence the moving truck."

A small smile spread across her face as she studied his every feature. It wasn't long before the buzzing in her pocket interrupted the long gaze. She fished her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It was a text from her father telling her to come home and get ready for school.

"I'm sorry that was my dad, I have to go home and get ready for school." Malia was frazzled; anytime she gets a call from her dad it never ends well. She quickly made her way back up the street only to be caught off guard by Theo's voice again, "Wait, I never got your name?"

"Well I guess we'll just have to meet again."

They both exchanged smiles and then went their separate ways. Malia had no idea what had come over her. It's just something about this boy that so intriguing and she intended to find out who this Theo character really was…

* * *

 _"Hey Lyds did you find it?"_

 _It was the end of the summer and the four girls gathered together to spill secrets while creating many more. "Yeah, Malia there's a cabinet full of drinks under the sink in the kitchen, thank you grandma!"_

 _The girls all erupted in laughter as they made themselves comfortable. Kira and Malia were lounging on the floor while Lydia and Allison sat on the sofa pouring each other drinks. They were so happy just being able to be with each other, but one of them was missing._

 _"Where is Erica?"_

 _"Really Kira, you know she is always late," Allison had known Erica longer than anyone else. They weren't just friends, they were practically sisters._

 _"Better late than never, huh?" all four of the girls looked in the direction of where the voice had come from. Standing in front of them was a golden haired beauty also known as Erica Reyes, "And anyway, the party doesn't start until I arrive."_

 _"Wow thanks for finally showing up."_

 _Erica made her way over to the sofa while also grabbing a drink off the table, "Now Malia, you wouldn't want me to tell your daddy that you're talking back now would you?"_

 _Anything that came out of Erica's mouth had some kind of underling message attached to it that only the person she was talking to would understand. Allison could tell that there was something weird going on so she decided to switch the subject._

 _"I feel like it's been forever since we all have just sat down and talked."_

 _"We've all been doing our own thing Allison," truth is this is the first time all the girls have been together since the end of freshman year, "It's like our group is disconnected."_

 _Time had pulled them apart and they need to find a way to get back to who they once were, "I know how you feel Ali, there are so many secrets we don't even know-"_

 _Erica cut Kira off before she could continue her sentence, "Listen girls, secrets are the glue that keeps us together they don't tear us apart…"_

…

Her picture was plastered on every window and every light pole. No matter where Lydia looked the only face she would see was the one of whom she used to consider her best friend. Lydia was half way to school when she realized she still had two hours before first period.

To kill some time she decided to do a little window shopping. After passing shop after shop and coming to dead ends, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Sitting in the window was the smallest pair of powder blue baby shoes. This tiny pair of booties caused so many emotions to run through Lydia's system. It had been so long since Lydia had experienced these emotions and she could tell her past was still lurking behind her.

The soft ring of her phone brought her back to reality. When she glanced at the phone screen she couldn't believe the message that lay in front of her…

 _Aww someone has baby fever -E_

Goose bumps spread across Lydia's body as she re-read the message over and over again. So many questions entered her mind in an instant, but the promenade question in her mind was how someone _else_ found out…

* * *

When you're known as the golden girl, whose parents brag every chance they get, you have to make sure that you keep the reputation of how others perceive you which can lead to an abundance of secrets being kept and lies being told…

"Where going to be late," it was almost time for her to get ready for school but she was too distracted by dough eyed boy that sat next to her.

Allison could feel the heat radiating off of him as he slipped his hands around her waist, "Don't worry Alli, we still have a few hours."

He softly placed little kisses on her neck sending a wave of pleasure down her spine. Allison could tell Scott was ready, yet a feeling in the pit of her stomach yearned for him to stop. She just wasn't, "Scott stop my parents are right downstairs."

The comment went right over his head as he kept gently placing kisses along her collar bone. Swiftly Allison turned to face him without realizing how close they were in proximity. She could feel his breath lightly sweep across her lips as he inched closer.

She was trapped with no way out of this situation, so she slowly closed the gap between them giving into the pressure. Before their lips fully connected Allison gently placed her hand on his chest to keep him from coming any closer.

Scott sighed in defeat, sinking down on her bed, "Scott I'm sorry I just can't okay… I'm not ready."

"Allison it's been three years, how much time do you think you'll need?"

She wasn't expecting that. Scott had always been so patient with her and to hear those words come from him hurt her to the core. She walked over to dresser and began getting ready for school not once looking behind her, "I think you should go,"

Scott's knew there was no possible way for him to take back what he said, and he had to apologize, "Listen I'm sor-"

"Scott please, just go." There was nothing else said between them and the last thing Allison heard before silence took over was the soft whisper of Scott's voice.

Her body relaxed as soon as she was alone in her room. Something had changed between them, it was as if they were beginning to grow apart and it scared Allison to the core, but her mother always told her _If you're not happy and he is not happy, it's time to say goodbye_.

Allison continued looking in dresser trying to find something to wear. It wasn't untill she reached the bottom of the drawer that her fingers brushed over something smooth. She slipped her fingers around the object and pulled it out only to find a piece of paper, but what she found on the inside is what caused a wave of anxiety to rush over her.

 _It seems like someone's afraid of losing their V-Card… -E_

"Erica…"

…

The thud of her books hitting the counter startled her father earning her a deadly glare. Allison gave her father a confused look before walking over the counter a pouring herself a steaming hot cup of coffee.

She turned around to find her father mesmerized by the morning paper, "Did you want some?"

Mr. Argent was so distracted that he didn't even realize his daughter had made her way over to him. She slowly leant over his shoulder and read the top of the paper, "One Year Anniversary of the Disappearance of Erica Reyes."

A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed her bag off the counter and made her way toward the front door. Just as she was about to turn the knob she was stopped in her tracks.

"Allison… I know she was your best friend, but you are going to have to move on from this."

"Dad, she was practically my sister. You can't just move on from that…" she walked out the door not looking back. Allison already knew today was going to be draining and it hadn't even started.

* * *

Walking through the doors of Beacon Hills High brought back so many suppressed memories Lydia fought to forget over the course of a year. The tension still hung throughout the halls as eyes followed her every move.

To say Lydia was uncomfortable was an understatement, but either way she would have to get used to always being known as the missing girl's best friend.

Lydia clutched the strap of her bag as she cautiously made her way toward her locker. There were whispers floating all around her as she walked down the halls. It seemed as though she would never find her locker, but after what felt like an hour she was finally standing in front of the steel blue door.

Her combination was still the same so it only took her a minute to open it. When she flung the door open Lydia buried her head inside in embarrassment.

It was all just too much, first her parents and then the text. This day was just becoming harder and harder to deal with. Lydia felt like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode at any second. She never would have thought that being back in Beacon Hills for just a week, would have her wanting to run away.

Lydia took a deep breath slammed her lock shut in frustration. Her eyelids shut and she prayed that she could make it through this day.

"Lydia… is that you?"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for y'all to read the rest . As you guys can tell this story is based off the show pretty little liars but I always wondered what would have if the girls of Beacon Hills were Pretty Little Liars. The second part to this chapter will be out next Thursday.**

 _Until next time lovelies~ **PassionWithinMe**_


	2. Case ClosEd - Part 2

**Case ClosEd - Part 2**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Teen Wolf (because if I did Lydia would probably already be pregnant with Stiles' children) but any way ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 _"Lydia_ … _is that you?_ "

...

It had been so long since she heard that voice. It felt like a ray of sunshine was peeking through the dark cloud know as Lydia Martin.

Slowly she turned in the direction the voice. Nothing else was said before both they ran toward each other enveloping one another into the tightest hug possible. Everything around them faded as they both took comfort in each other.

Both girls finally felt some gleam of hope that they might be able to make it through this god awful day.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much," Allison hummed into Lydia's hair, "When did you get back?"

Lydia didn't want to let go but she knew people were staring at them, "A week ago. I know I should've called, I've just been busy getting settled back into town."

"Its fine I get it. It's been a year, I didn't expect for things to go back to normal." It took a while for them to truly realize that this is the first time they have seen each other since that weekend.

"Well anyway how have you been? How was London?" The girls moved out of the middle of the hallway and began walking to their first period class.

"England was… magnificent." Lydia started recalling her year away from Beacon Hills. Just being with her parents and being a family was paradise, "We spent almost every day sight-seeing. It was just so nice to be away from home…"

"Well next time you decided to move to another continent promise to take me with you, okay?"

A smile formed on Lydia's face, the first genuine smile in ages, "I promise."

"How's everyone else?" Lydia felt like it was necessary for to ask that question, and deep down she truly wanted to know.

"Well my mom and dad are divorced and still psychotic. Scott is okay I guess…"

Allison knew what Lydia really wanted to know but she was waiting for her to ask the real question, "Malia and Kira how are they?"

It was inevitable Allison would have to answer this, but she was tired of lying and wasn't going to lie to her best friend, "Lydia, when you left you and I weren't the only ones who lost touch, we all did."

Lydia sighed, she missed her friends and it hurt her that the disappearance of one person caused the whole group to combust. She saw something out of the corner of her eyes and when she turned around she could not believe the sight.

"Oh my god…"

…

The events that took place earlier that morning still hung heavy in Malia's mind. This Theo character was so intriguing and she felt an odd closeness in his presence, something she hasn't felt since she started dating…

"Stiles?"

Time stood still around her as the hazel eyed boy walked toward her. He snaked his arms waist as his soft lips fell upon hers. Malia forgot her surroundings as Stiles hands inched lower on waist gently brushing against her lower back. Nothing else mattered except for this moment.

After the need for air became present they finally broke apart missing the comfort which they shared in one another.

Stiles' face sat inches in font of Malia's as he stared deeply into her eyes, "Hello beautiful, miss me?"

"That would be an understatement," the corners of Malia's mouth rose into a grin as she placed another small kiss on Stiles lips. "When did you get back?"

Malia finally broke the hug before turning around to fish her physics book out of her locker. Stlies took this as an opportunity to snake his arms back around her.

"Stiles," a giggle fell from her lips, "We're in school."

Stiles didn't listen to anything Malia was saying. Even though they had only been together for a month, Stiles had so much love for this girl, "I think it's time."

"Wait what?" Malia was caught off guard by what he was saying she spun around in his arms with a puzzled look plastered across her face, "Stiles it's only been a month, I don't think I'm ready to make that mo-."

"Calm down babe, I was talking about it being time for us to go on an official first date."

Her face burned red in embarrassment as she realized that Stiles wasn't talking about taking "the next step". A small laugh fell from Stiles lips as he noticed how embarrassed Malia was. She playfully pushed his shoulder only to be brought into another passionate, yet timid kiss.

A sigh of relief brushed against Stiles' lips as Malia pulled away from his embrace, "I would love to go on a date with you."

Stiles beamed with excitement, "Then its official, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."

"I'll be waiting."

They both stared at each other while Stiles slowly moved backward until being completely out of sight. Malia was brought down from her high by the beeping emitting from her pocket. She pulled out her phone only to be puzzled by the blocked caller ID. Apprehensively she clicked on the message…

 _Kissing your best friends ex, what a bitch move –E_

All of the blood rushed from Malia's face as she blankly at the message that lay across her phone screen. Staring at this screen sent a wave of anxiety rushing through her veins. Someone had to be watching her.

"Malia…"

Malia had been so wrapped up in the text that she didn't realize Kira was standing next to her. Finally she was brought back to reality by the concerning look plastered across her friends face, "Hey are you okay; who was that?"

Instantly Malia frantically tried hiding the message from Kira. The last thing she wanted was her best friend to be worried about her, "What… Oh it was just my dad; he just wants me home right after school."

Kira didn't believe a word that fell from the frightened girls lips. She knows Malia better than anyone and a text from her father wouldn't send Malia into panic mode.

Kira decided it was best to trying change the subject rather than start a fight, but something down the hall caught her eye. She couldn't believe what lay before her; someone she once called her best friend was staring directly at them. Kira gently nudged Malia to direct her attention down the hall.

"When did she get back?"

This day had become a train wreck, first the text and now she had to deal with the aftermath of what had taken place. Malia couldn't help but wonder what was running through the mind of the green eyed beauty.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"Kira, it's not only my story to tell…"

* * *

The rest of the school day was weird. All of the girls avoided one another in and attempt to make it through the day without any more problems, but it wasn't until the end of the day that Kira's problem began walking in her direction.

Internally she was hoping that if she pretended not to notice him he would stop running toward her. Let's just say, that plan failed miserably.

"Hey Kira wait up."

The closer the dough eyed boy got to her, the farther Kira was digging herself into a hole. "Hey Scott," the words came out meaner that Kira anticipated and it made her feel bad.

"How've you been, I mean, I haven't seen you since mid- summer?"

When you put two awkward people in a room together all you get is an awkward situation filled with pauses and sweaty palms. Kira knew she shouldn't be talking to Scott not after what happened between them.

She had to try her best and defuse the conversation before it even starts, "Scott, we can't do this okay. I don't think I can hurt Allison any more than I already have, so this can't continue."

"I can't just forget what happened between u-"

"Anything that happened between us has to stay in the past." It hurt Kira to admit this, but she couldn't let this go on any longer than it already has. With too much at stake Kira has to start looking out for the ones she loves… even if it means hurting herself.

"No matter what Kira, I won't forget what happened between us. This past summer was amazing and sooner than later you'll come to realize that what we did wasn't all bad."

No other words were exchanged between the two. Kira hung on to every little word as the crooked chinned boy walked away from her. She regretted what she did, but didn't regret that it happened.

 _I guess you like boys that are unattainable –E_

Someone knew, someone knew about them, but who?

Kira looked all around her in an attempt to find out who had just sent her that message, but was let down when she realized everyone in the court yard was on their phone.

It could have been anyone of the fifty students that was standing around her and it burned Kira to the core that someone had found out about her and Scott.

She ran to her car and sped away from the school in an attempt to flee from the eyes of her stalker, but what Kira didn't know was that this was just the beginning…

* * *

This long dreadful day had finally come to an end. Allison normally loved coming to school, but for some reason today resembled a dark cloud that hung heavily over all of the girls. Allison and Lydia made plans to meet at the Grill after school to catch up, but before she could make her way out of the cluttered parking lot Allison received a text from her father forcing her come home immediately after school.

Allison shot Lydia a quick text before pulling into her own driveway. She cautiously turned the car off before grabbing her bag and walking toward her front door.

The closer her hand got to the knob, the faster her heart began to pound. The only other time Allison's father made her come home right after school was when her parents told her they were getting a divorce.

That only made her on edge because after the events that took place within the last year Allison didn't know if she could bear any more bad news.

Not knowing what lay behind that door is what frightened her the most, but there was no turning back now. In one swift motion Allison twisted the knob and slowly walked through the threshold.

After closing the door softly behind her she made her way toward the kitchen where she knew a surprise was waiting for her.

The closer Allison approached the kitchen the louder the voices got. She could tell there where two people in there and could clearly make out the conversation.

"Listen Chris, the longer we put this off the harder it will be for Allison to understand."

That voice… Allison had heard it before, but it had been such a long time since the voice had caressed her ears. Allison didn't have enough time to find comfort in the woman's soft tone because her father's loud yell's overpowered the room.

"There is no way in hell we are telling her anything. Allison wouldn't be able to handle it…"

Allison had enough of her father only seeing her as the weak little girl who used to play in the yard alone, "What won't I be able to handle dad?"

A gentle whisper of her name entered her ears.

She instantly turned her attention to the other person occupying the other space in the kitchen. The sight of the person standing in front of her sent a wave of anger and anxiety through Allison's body, "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

"Dad, I'm home."

The home held a sense of vacancy as Malia stepped inside. Something wasn't right; the home that Malia stood in today was not the home that she had grown up in. Ever since that night the atmosphere of this house was never the same; including the people that lived inside.

"Dad…"

The response of quietness set Malia on edge. She walked down the long hallway covered in old family portraits reminding her of what no longer was. She entered into the living room flicking on the lamp to illuminate the vacant space, "Dad?"

Silence…

Malia stepped further into the living room looking for any reminisce of her father's presence. He had called her in a panic prompting her to rush home from studying with Stiles. It puzzled Malia as to why her father wasn't home.

Out of the corner of her eye Malia caught sight of a small piece of paper lying on the table. She glanced around to make sure she was the only one in the room before grasping the paper and unfolding it.

Written in red pen where three words the sent chills up her spine.

 _Are you alone?_

The white sliver of paper gently floated to the floor as reality set in. Malia wasn't alone; there was someone else in her home and that someone wasn't her father.

Malia's eyes fell upon the fireplace poker that lay flatly on top the mantel, but before she could reach for the weapon the shatter of a vase entered her ears. It all happened so fast, the wind had been knocked from her lungs as she was pushed across the room landing in a pile of broken glass.

The last thing Malia saw, before she faded into a world of darkness, was the shuffling of black boots leaving her lying on the floor with shards of glass lodged carefully into her skin.

…

Nighttime fell upon the town of Beacon Hills causing the moonlight to illuminate the faces of "The Liars". Emotions are at an all-time high between the Liars. So much was happening at one time and some of them were beginning to regret choices they've made…

Malia's whole body was shivering with fear. She hadn't experienced anything like that in her whole entire life and it shook her to the core. The thought of someone being in her home made her skin crawl; there was no way in hell she'd be going back anytime soon.

"It all happened so fast." Tears where close to spilling from Malia's eyes, "One minute I'm reading this letter I found on my coffee table and then suddenly I'm being slung across my living room."

"I'm so sorry Malia," Allison wrapped her into a tight embrace.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kira chimed in.

It hurt for Malia to speak. She wanted to crawl into a hole and forget this day ever happened, "It all started when I got that text during school."

Malia recalled the text she had received earlier only for it to cause more guilt to rush over her, "I'm so sorry Lydia; I should have told you sooner."

"Malia its fine; we'll talk about that later. Right now we need to focus on you." Lydia knew exactly what Malia was talking about, but she knew this wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Yeah do you remember anything else; like how this person looked, or if it was a guy or girl?" Allison asked.

It took a while for Malia to wrap her head around the situation. She was still in disbelief from the fact that just a few minutes ago she was lying in a pile of broken glass.

"Wait, you said something about a text." Malia nodded prompting Lydia to continue, "Was it anonymous?"

All of the girls were beginning to connect the dots. Someone was playing with each and every one of them. Lydia was surprised when Kira answered instead of Malia, "You guys aren't the only ones who got a message."

"I got one too." Allison added

Lydia was beginning to question if she made the right decision to come back to Beacon Hills, "Someone knows our secrets and is using them against us and who the hell is this _E_ person?"

"Well… it could be Erica." Kira responded.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke. A girl who had disappeared one year ago… their best friend was behind the text messages and the break in at The Tate house. She was the only one who knew everything about them, but the question is why would she do this to them.

Allison recalled the first thing that came to her as she read the text she received earlier, "That thought crossed my mind, but Erica wouldn't do that to us."

Instantly silence overtook them when Allison phone began ringing. There was an uneasy feeling in the air of who would be on the other end of the phone, and if it could possibly be Erica.

Allison slowly went inside her purse to retrieve the ringing device. A sigh of relief fell from her lips as she read the name plastered across the front screen, "It's just my dad."

"Hey dad what's up?"

Allison listened closely hanging on the every word her father was saying. The other girls could sense something was wrong and all of a sudden the blood rushed from Allison's face. Her heart was racing as her father continued to talk through the phone. The other three didn't know what to do and what they were seeing was scaring them.

Without any words Allison took off running down the street, her heart beat mimicking the pounding of her feet on the pavement. The girls were confused, but didn't ask questions they just took off after her.

Lydia, Malia and Kira finally caught up to Allison. She wasn't moving just staring at the black bag being lifted into the ambulance. There was a crowd of people and flashing lights blinding the liars as the stared in the same direction.

"It's Erica…" Allison whispered, a tear gently rolling down her face.

A wave of emotion rushed over the liars as reality set in. Only a few feet away from them the body of the girl they once called their best friend being lifted into an ambulance. They were in complete shock. After a whole entire how could they be okay with the fact that she's gone…

"Oh my god," Allison shrieked, "When did he get back?"

Anxiety coursed through the liars veins as the loud beeps sang through their ears. They each pulled out there phones in disbelief; plastered across the screens were four identical text messages…

"The bitch is dead, but I'm still here."

"Kisses, _E_ …"

 **Next Chapter : **_The events of the previous night lead Lydia and Malia to the Beacons Hill morgue; with her relationship on edge Allison invest her time in school work and Kira has to make a life changing decision._

* * *

 **Things are starting to heat up! Who was in Allison's Kitchen? Who do you think attacked Malia? Who was the person that Allison noticed in the crowd of people? And most importantly who killed _Erica?_ I guess you'll just have to wait and see how everything unfolds _._**

 _Until next time lovelies~ **PassionWithinMe**_


	3. Jane Doe - Part 1

**Jane Doe - Part 1**

 **Preview : **_The events of the previous night lead Lydia and Malia to the Beacons Hill morgue; with her relationship on edge Allison invest her time in school work and Kira has to make a life changing decision._

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Teen Wolf (because if I did, there would already be Stydia babies running around lol)**

* * *

 _Anxiety coursed through the liars veins as the loud beeps sang through their ears. They each pulled out there phones in disbelief; plastered across the screens were four identical text messages…_

 _"The bitch is dead, but I'm still here."_

 _"Kisses, E…"_

 _…_

The warmth emitting from the fire place caressed the exhausted bodies of the four girls as they lounge on the living room floor of the Argent home. The events from earlier that night hung heavily in the atmosphere as each and every one of them questioned the reality of losing someone extremely close to them.

These girls have grown up together and now there was an essence of a missing piece to their incomplete puzzle. All of the girls were reeling from the recent loss of their best friend, but some had taken the loss worse than others.

Allison curled herself into a ball on the floor and stared blankly at the fireplace, "I can't believe she's gone."

"Yeah well at least we know that Erica isn't the one sending us those messages," Lydia responded while helping Malia dig shards of glass out of her skin.

"But those are secrets only Erica would know." Kira wondered how on earth someone had figured out their secrets. Suddenly everything clicked, "Do you think she told someone else?"

Lydia scoffed, "Probably, we were dumb enough to blab all of our secrets and she barley told us anything."

Lydia pulled out another piece of glass causing Malia the wince in pain. "Sorry," Lydia mouthed only in return to get a death glare thrown her way.

Malia rolled her eyes in frustration, "Either way none of this explains the break in at my house which quite frankly I'm still freaking out about."

"We know there is no way Erica could've had something to do with it." Lydia pulled the last shard from Malia's scalp and with a sigh of relief she walked over to the couch.

"Well duh, Erica's de- gone and plus she wouldn't have been able to fling me across the room; it was definitely a guy."

Kira finally cut in not being able to list to them talk about this any longer without mentioning the police, "Malia you have to go to the police about this."

"I can't."

"What why?" Lydia was confused, her friend's house not only was broken into but she was also assaulted. How could she possibly be afraid of telling the police?

Malia's heart began to race as she remembered what happened as soon as she recovered, "After I woke up I got a text saying that if I went to the police they would go after my dad."

She was terrified that this person would come after her father. Malia wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she put him in danger.

Lydia was fed up with how this anonymous asshole had taken over their lives in the matter of one day. There was no possible way for one person to have this much power over the four of them, "So what we're just supposed to live in fear of our cell phones for the rest of our lives? I didn't come back to Beacon Hills for thi-"

"Allison, are you okay?"

Kira, Lydia, and Malia all turned to look at their other friend whom hadn't said much all night. They had been so oblivious to the fact that Allison was silently crying in the corner.

"I can't believe she's gone." Allison repeated as her eyes welled up with tears, "I always had hoped the she'd come back to us. And now we'll never be able to see her again."

There was a long pause as each of the girls realized that everything Allison was saying is exactly how they all were feeling. They didn't just lose their best friend, they lost their sister and there was no way of getting her back.

"I think we should at least find out what happened to her."

"God Lydia will you just let her rest in peace," Allison came off a little more aggressive than she was trying to be, but right now all she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep.

"Sorry, but I'm not just going to sit around and wait for the news to tell me what happened to Erica. I need answers and I'm pretty sure all of you are thinking the exact same thing."

Lydia was right, they were thinking that. How could someone who had disappeared a year ago be found on the anniversary of her death, something wasn't right and they would do anything in their power to truly discover what happened to their friend over the course of an entire year.

"So are any of you actually going to school today?" Kira tried breaking the ice as the tension in the room finally cooled down.

"I know Allison is," Malia teased.

Allison scoffed prompting Kira and Malia to erupt into laughter, "I'm slightly offended, but yes I am going to school."

"Yeah because miss goodie two shoes doesn't want to miss any school."

"Or maybe because I actually want to get into college."

The laughter came to an abrupt halt as Kira and Malia caught on to what Allison had said, "Wait what?" the girls said in unison.

"Oh I didn't say anything." Allison smirked.

A smile caressed Lydia's face as she looked around the room filled with high pitched squeals and laughter; sometimes she wondered how the hell she was lucky enough to become friends with such amazing people, "Anyway I need a favor from one of you and let's just say it may involve a trip to Beacon Hills Hospital."

 _Desperate_ times calls for _desperate_ measures…

* * *

 _"David just let it go!"_

 _"It's not that easy Amelia!"_

 _The loud voices were muffled as the door fell shut. The two girls sat cooped up in Erica's room waiting for the others to arrive. "Do your parents always fight like this?" Kira addressed the elephant in the room._

 _"It happens so often that after a while you forget it's even happening." There was no emotion. Erica just brushed off the fact that her parents were headed toward divorce._

 _No one spoke; both girls sat in Erica's room listening to the chaos all around them. The arguing had become second nature to Erica. Her parents had been fighting for months and after a while Erica had become complacent with the idea of their marriage ending._

 _However_ _it frightened Kira because she had never witnessed anything like this. "Does it hurt… to hear your parents fight?"_

 _Erica approached her closet in search of an outfit, "Kira all couples fight."_

 _"My parents don't."_

 _The look Erica shot Kira put her on edge, "I'm serious my parent's love each other."_ _She was telling the truth; Kira couldn't recall one time in her life where her parents were screaming at each other._

 _Erica sat down in front of Kira taking a hold of her hands, "Sweetheart, what does love have to do with anything?"_

 _The was a small silence, "You know what Kira, one day you'll realize that your parent's perfect marriage is just a façade they put on to make you feel better."_

 _Erica felt this surge of pride snake through her veins as worry washed over Kira's face. Erica loved the feeling of having control over her friends and she intended for it to stay that way._

…

It had been happening for the past three months. It was like clock-work; every time Kira would come home she would be greeted by loud voices and hostility. Kira would have never expected for life to take this course, but ever since that _horrific night_ her family slowly began shattering into a million pieces.

Kira couldn't take anymore disappointment so she quickly walked to the stairs case and up to her room. Her parents must've noticed another presence in the home because before Kira could even make it to the peak of the staircase her name was being called from the kitchen.

A long sigh fell from her lips as Kira knew she was walking into a lion's den. As soon as she rounded the corner, her parent's distraught faces came into view.

"Yes?" Kira responded apprehensively.

She could sense an uneasy feeling in the air and it was even more evident when her mother finally spoke, "Kira, I think it's best if you sit down before-"

"I don't need to sit; I'm perfectly fine right here." Kira knew her tone was a little harsh, but in this moment she had no idea how to feel.

"Okay," this time her father was the one to speak up, "In the last few months your mother and I have been having some hard times financially. My job at the school just isn't paying enough to cover all of the expenses to live here."

Kira's heart raced as the words that fell from her parents lips began to sink in.

"I was offered my old job back in New York and the pay is more than what I am making at the high school." There was sorrow present in Mr. Yukimura's eyes as seen a little piece of his daughter break inside.

"So what are you saying Dad?"

"What your father's trying to say is that you can either go with him to New York or come with me to stay with your grandparents in South Carolina."

Kira could believe what her mother was saying how could they do this to her, "So you're getting a divorce?" It came out as more of a whisper.

"It's complicated sweetheart…"

Kira's eyes welled with tears as her life fell apart in front of her. She couldn't find the strength to say anything else, but there was only one thing on her mind, "What about my friends? I can't leave them… I can't leave my friends."

She finally lost control; tears rolled down her face as her body crumbled to the floor. The cold tile sending shivers up her spine as she tried to stable herself. The warmth of her father's arms and voice wasn't enough to comfort her; she just sat there crying into his shoulder.

"Sweetheart you'll be able to make new friends and you can still visit the girls, everything will be okay."

A surge of anger pulsed through Kira's body as she listened to her father words, "Nothing will ever be okay. You're always trying to ruin my life!"

A pained look fell over Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura as their daughter ran from the kitchen and out the front door not taking one look back. Kira didn't actually believe her parents were trying to ruin her life, but she just wanted to hurt them as much as they had hurt her.

When Kira finally got to her car she sat there for minute thinking of how she was going to tell her friends that she would have to leave them. Quickly she pulled out her phone shooting Lydia a text.

 _K- Sorry Lyds, I can't go to the hospital with you._

 _L- Ugh fine, but you owe me._

Kira needed to get away from this house as soon as possible. She couldn't understand why it felt as though everything in her life had taken a turn for the worst. First it was Erica and now her parents are planning to take her away from all of her friends not to mention their marriage is falling apart.

Kira wiped away the last of her fallen tears and turned the key into the ignition. She pulled out of the drive way with no destination in mind and the thought of leaving her best friends hanging heavily over her head.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!"

Malia and Lydia stepped onto the pavement of Beacon Hills Hospital. The thought of entering a hospital irked Malia to the core; Lydia on the other hand was determined to find out any information regarding Erica's death.

"Well I asked Kira, but she decided to cancel on me at the last minute. You were my plan B."

For some reason that slightly offended Malia, but she didn't had time to dwell in her feelings being that Lydia was already ready on the move. Before the girls could enter the building Malia came to a halt, "Exactly why are we at the hospital?"

Lydia sighed in annoyance, "This is where they took the body after last night."

"So what, we're just going to walk in here and ask the nurses what happened Erica; real smart." Malia wanted to believe that Lydia had a good plan, but by the looks of it this plan was about five seconds away from crashing and burning.

"Malia, did you forget who I am? I don't ask questions, I find answers."

In a split second, Lydia was already entering the hospital. Even though Malia thought this plan was a chaotic mess waiting to happen, she had trust that her friend wouldn't get them sent to jail.

* * *

Allison was sitting in her first period class waiting for the bell to ring when thoughts of the previous day rolled into her mind. One of her best friends had been attacked while another's body was found.

A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the sight of the piercing blue eyed boy standing in her kitchen. She prayed she would never have to see him again…

Allison was brought out of her internal conflicts as raven colored hair clouded her vision. "Kira… I thought you weren't coming to school," Allison wasn't expecting any of her friends to be at school after last night.

"I changed my mind."

Kira hurried to her seat in a frantic manor trying to make sure Allison didn't notice her puffy red eyes, "There's a lot going on at home and I thought coming to school would keep my mind off of it."

Kira pulled her text book from her backpack praying that Allison would get the hint and change the subject.

She looked so broken and it pained Allison to see her best friend this state of mind, "Is it something serious; do you want to talk about it?"

When she received no response Allison knew it would be best to just leave the situation alone, and that Kira would come to her when the time was right, "I get it; just remember if you need anything I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Ali," a small smile crept across Kira's face. Finally after what seemed like an hour the teacher finally entered the class room, "We should probably pay attention before Ms. Biermann chews our heads off."

"Alright class, listen closely," the room fell silent as the teacher addressed the class, "Thank you, now Mr. McCall has a few things he wants to say to all of you."

Scott got up from his seat as the teacher gave him the floor to speak, "Okay so many of you guys know that Lacrosse tryouts are a few days away and we are looking for some fresh meat to spice up the team this year."

The class erupted into cheers at the thought of lacrosse season starting again.

Scott glanced at Kira before continuing his speech, "This year coach has given us the opportunity to let girls on the team, so be there Friday after school."

There was another wave of cheers as Scott finally returned to his seat. Allison glanced back only to be faced with a puzzled look sprayed over Kira's face, "You want to try out don't you?"

Kira was caught off guard as the sentence sunk in. She had been wanting to try out for the team since freshman year, but she never expected anyone else to pick up on it, "Kinda, but wouldn't it be weird for me to be on the team."

"Kira you can do anything you want; hey I'll even ask Scott to help you get ready for tryouts." Allison knew her friends more than anyone else in the world and would do anything for them.

Kira shook her head in disagreement, "You really don't have to do that."

"Oh come on, what are friends for. Plus, Scott wouldn't mind considering he likes you."

Those words hit Kira like a ton of bricks. Did Allison know about her and Scott? And if so when did she find out?

"What do you mean he likes me, did he ever say that because nothing happened between us and I've never given him a reason to like me-"

"Woah there, I meant it as in her thinks you're pretty cool." Confusion entered Allison's mind, "What's gotten into you? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just stressed out about everything that's happened." Kira mentally beat herself up for even thinking Allison would know about her and Scott. Quickly she tried to change the subject before any more questions could be asked.

"Do you think Malia and Lydia will find anything?"

Allison knew Kira was trying to change the subject, but she just decided to go along with it, "Honestly, I don't even know what they're looking for."

"Girls, am I interrupting something."

Kira and Allison looked up to find the middle aged women staring in their direction. Kira was frozen so Allison decided she would defuse the situation, "No Ms. Biermann, we were just talking about the reading assignment from last night."

"Well stop talking or detention will be in your future," the teacher rolled her eyes and directed her attention the rest of the class, "Now time for a pop quiz."

…

The bell interrupted Ms. Biermann as class came to an end. Everyone rushed out not wanting to be in that room any longer. Before Allison could finish packing her bag Scott was already darting for the door.

"Scott, wait up,"

"Hey babe," Scott leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips, but Allison turned her head away. Scott was confused; why was Allison acting so distance lately, "What's up?"

"So guess what, Kira wants to try out for the lacrosse team." Allison pretended as though nothing happened, that's something she's become surprisingly good at.

"Really; that's amazing!" Scott wasn't surprised considering he had known that Kira wanted to try out since freshman year.

"Well you know what else would be amazing," Allison placed her hand softly on Scott's chest, "If you could give some pointers; maybe help her become more comfortable on the field."

"Of course I'll help her and plus how could I say no to someone as beautiful as you." Scott lightly placed kisses from her jawline to her collar bone before being pushed away.

"Scott we're in school and I need to get to class," Allison sighed, "I'll talk to you later." She quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before zooming to her second period class.

"Yeah later…"

Scott watched as the brown haired beauty raced down the hallway to her next class. He didn't know how much longer he could play pretend and plus Allison wasn't making the situation any easier. Sooner than later he would have to tell Allison the truth otherwise a lot of people will end up being hurt.

* * *

 **Yay part 1 of chapter 2 is done! I love writing the big group sections with all of the girls because I love the dynamic of their friendship. So most of the scenes where Erica is talking are flashbacks and the next part will introduce some new characters AHH!**

 _Until next time my lovelies - **PassionWitinMe**_


	4. Jane Doe - Part 2

**Jane Doe - Part 2**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Teen Wolf (but if I did ALLISON WOULD STILL BE ALIVE *cries in corner*) This chapter is a little longer, but on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Sooner than later he would have to tell Allison the truth otherwise a lot of people will end up being hurt._

 _..._

The doors opened and a wave of air brushed past the girls as they entered the busy hospital. Doctors were frantically running around trying to make sure every patient was taken care of. The loud sirens entered their ears as the doors shot open revealing a deformed body on a stretcher.

Malia was going crazy, "Exactly why am I here?" The sight of crying families and bloody victims were making her sick, but Lydia on the other hand was unfazed.

"You're here because I need someone to distract Ms. McCall while I sneak down to the morgue."

A puzzled look fell across Malia's face, "Why do I have to distract her; you're the one who's know her longer."

"And you're the one dating her son's best friends. Now go be a distraction." Yes, Lydia may have known Ms. McCall almost all of her life, but she wasn't in the mood to answer any questions about her return to Beacon Hills.

Malia apprehensively approached the plump redheaded woman sitting behind the front desk, "Um excuse me I was wondering if Mellissa McCall is at work today."

There was a short pause, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you just missed her; is there anything else I can do for you?"

Malia sighed in defeat, "No that would be all, thank you so much."

"No problem at all." The lady smiled at Malia and went back to her daily work. Malia was beyond annoyed at the fact that Lydia was throwing her out into the woods, "Well there goes the plan. She isn't even here."

Lydia paused contemplating her next move. She scanned her surroundings realizing that everyone in the hospital was distracted by bleeding patients, "That's perfect," a devious smile formed on her face, "Follow me."

Lydia grabbed Malia's wrist and pulled her into an oddly moist room, "Lydia, why are we in a bathroom?"

"Be quiet," Lydia peaked through the slit in the door to make sure no one saw them, "The coast is clear now come on."

Lydia ran to the elevator with Malia trailing behind her. She hurriedly pushed the button and watched as the steel doors fell shut. Lydia's body ached for adventure and the thrill of possibly being caught coursed through her veins. This had to have been the most fun she had in such a long time.

But it was all short lived when the elevator opened to reveal a long dark hallway. The crisp air wrapped around the girls as they stepped out into the poorly lit hallway. Malia scowled, "This is the last time I'm going anywhere with you."

"Yeah well thanks to me well be able to find out what happened to Erica."

Lydia was on the move, opening door after door not one bit afraid of being caught. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something lying in the corner. She caressed the white fabric in-between her fingers before handing the dress to Malia, "Put this on."

"What?! Hell no I am not putting on a nurse's outfit."

Lydia threw the outfit causing it to his Malia in the face, "Stop being such a baby and put it on."

Malia knew she had no choice, plus she was already so deep into the situation. She sighed and started removing her clothes, "You're literally insane."

Lydia cracked a devious grin, "So I've been told."

Both girls exited the room and continued their way down the remainder of menacing hallway. When they finally made it to the end there was one door left; plastered in big white letters on door was the word they had been looking for.

Without any caution, Lydia swung opened the door to reveal a small room with four steel tables covered in white sheets. She stepped through the threshold taking in all of her surroundings.

After what felt like an hour Malia followed suite and entered the morgue. The frigid air wrapped around her body as moved further along, "Oh my god it's freezing in here."

"You're wearing a dress in a place full of dead people, what do you expect." Lydia was focused on digging through file cabinets trying to find useful information.

"Well first off I didn't expect to be in a place full of dead people," Malia exclaimed as she continued to look around. Her eyes suddenly fell upon one of the tables, "Oh my god."

Lydia whipped her head in Malia's direction causing her strawberry blonde curls to fall to one side of her face, "Will you just be quiet and start looking we don't have all day."

A loud scream erupted from Malia's throat as she realized what was under the sheet.

"What?!" Lydia cried.

"There's a body under there," Malia whispered frantically.

Lydia sighed in anger, "We're in a morgue! Now will you quite playing with the undead and continue looking."

Malia rolled her eyes as Lydia kept looking through the file cabinets. This day had been so draining and the tension between Lydia and Malia was at an all-time high. There was still an elephant in the room and it was driving Malia insane.

"Lydia?" Malia paused waiting for a response but it never came, "I'm sorry for everything; I know the way you found out about me and Stiles wasn't right and I should have talked to you like a true best friend."

Lydia refrained from looking at Malia. Lydia wouldn't admit it but Stiles was a sensitive topic for her, "If I dwelled on every little thing my life would be a complete mess. Malia I was gone for a year; I left all of you, so there is no possible way for me to be mad at you. Plus we can't help who we fall in love with."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not, you're my best friend and he's my friend too. I'm just happy that you two are happy."

"Love you Lyds."

"I love you too, now let's keep looking before one of the bodies come back to life."

It was nice to finally get that out of the way. She had finally talked it out with Malia and Lydia knew that sooner or later Stiles would come knocking at her door wanting answers.

Lydia shook those thoughts out of her head and continued searching for Erica's file. After what felt like an hour of searching Lydia finally had a break through, "Hey Malia I think I found something."

Malia walked over her and they began reading the file that lay in Lydia's hands. As they read further and further into the file they come across a piece of information that could change everything.

"Oh my god," the girls gasped in disbelief.

…

Lydia and Malia exited _Beacon Hills Hospital_ with some gruesome information in their possession. Yes it may be a federal offence for stealing confidential reports, but there was no way in hell Lydia was leaving without that file. They had almost made it out of the hospital without any hitches until a husky voice caressed their ears.

"Lydia Martin, fancy meeting you here."

Both girls turned around only for a face they hadn't seen in years to come into view. Lydia was in shock, she couldn't believe he was back and why now.

"Lyds I'll be in the car." Malia hated being in uncomfortable situations so she walked back to Lydia's car.

Lydia stood there oblivious to anything else. She thought she would never see his face again. A surge of anger ran through her veins as memories from the past clouded her vision. "I guess I can't say the same for you; when did you get back?"

"Last night."

"So you were there?"

It felt like a game of twenty one questions, but the only problem was that Lydia wasn't getting any answers.

Lydia could see his jaw lock as his mood changed. A sinister laugh fell from his lips, "It's funny how a death could bring everyone back together."

"Yeah, real funny." Lydia wasn't in the mood for laughing and it read all over her face. How could someone so much older than her still think that everything is a game?

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you."

"I guess so, goodnight Derek," Lydia turned around not even waiting for a response. She couldn't be in his presence any longer, but she knew it was her job to figure out why he was back.

"You too, Lydia…"

She could sense the underlying message and it sent shivers down her spine. This wasn't the end and she would be seeing him again real soon.

* * *

"Girls are so complicated," Scott complained into the phone receiver.

He was walking toward the lacrosse field on his way to meet up with Kira. Scott's earlier conversation with Allison was still dangling over his head.

"Tell me about it," Stiles groaned as he rolled onto his back, "Not only do I have to deal with a preoccupied Malia, but now Lydia just decides to come back." He was at home lying on his bed failing at an attempt to study.

"What does Lydia coming back have to do with anything?"

No one had ever asked him this question, and Stiles hadn't realized how uncomfortable it was for him to talk about his feelings, "Well Scott she left and never said goodbye; I don't know if it was something I did or if she didn't want to hurt me."

"So what are you saying Stiles, do you still have feelings for Lydia?" Scott was a little confused but he knew his best friend and there was no way in hell that Stiles was over Lydia.

"Well Scott, all I can say is love like that doesn't die after a year."

Stiles finally was trying to be honest with himself, but he knew he wasn't the only one with relationship problems, "What about you and Allison, have you talked to her yet?"

"No, it's hard because I don't want to hurt her."

Stiles was the only one who knew about Scott and Kira's secret and it pained him to see the inner turmoil his best friend was enduring, "Dude leading her on isn't going to help; you have to tell her before she finds out from someone else."

A sigh escaped Scott's mouth, "I know; I just love her so much."

"Well Scott you may love her, but you're not _in love_ with her," Stiles jumped up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom across the room, "Kira on the other hand-"

"Shut up!" Scott exclaimed.

Stiles erupted into laughter from his friends embarrassment, "Who else knows besides me?"

"No one and it better stay that way," Scott knew Stiles wouldn't tell anyone else, but he felt the need to warn him anyway.

Another laugh escaped Stiles' lips at the attempted threat, "Okay sour wolf just remember the deeper the whole, the harder it is to climb out."

"How about you worry about your relationships and I'll worry about mine, bye Stiles." Scott pulled the phone away from his ear as he finally reached his destination.

"You're just mad because my relationship is great," Stiles yelled through his end of the phone, "I even have a date planned tonight."

Scott rolled his eyes, "I'm hanging up now."

"You're just jeal-," the line went dead before Stiles could finish; "He did not just hang up on me."

…

"I see you finally decided to try out for the team."

A small smile caressed Scott's face as the raven haired beauty walked across the field. She was clad in her tight black shorts that caused his heart to race. Scott was mesmerized by how beautiful she was and all he wanted to do was tell her that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kira grinned as the crooked chin boy came into view. One thing Kira did was wear her emotions on her sleeve so she hoped Scott couldn't tell how nervous she was.

"Kira I've known you wanted to try out since freshman year."

Kira playfully pushed Scott's shoulder, "Well aren't you quite thee observer," there was a short pause before Kira decided to change the subject, "So this is your territory, captain of the lacrosse team."

"Not yet, all positions are open." Scott began unloading his equipment. Kira stared as Scott's muscles contracted when he grabbed ahold of his lacrosse stick.

"Oh come on, your Scott McCall, coach would be stupid not to make you captain," she bit her lip to stop herself from getting overly excited. Scott had a way of making Kira feel these emotions she couldn't describe.

Being oblivious to his surroundings Scott continued as if nothing was going on, "He always says someone better can come along."

"Really Scott, you're perfect." Kira regretted it as soon as the words fell from her lips, but she couldn't stop herself from getting lost in his big brown eyes.

"No one's perfect." Scott looked away as he felt Kira getting uncomfortable, "Um we should probably get started; first we can work on shooting."

"I don't have a lacrosse stick…"

"Here you can have mine," Scott's extended his hand offering one of his lacrosse sticks.

"No Scott you-"

"Please take it," he smiled his perfect smile that Kira couldn't resist.

"Fine," Kira reached for the stick causing their hands to brush against each other. A surge of energy coursed through her veins as the warmth of his skin fell upon hers. There was no denying that Kira felt something for Scott, but Allison was her best friend and she couldn't hurt her again.

Scott was the first to move his hand breaking the connection, "So are you just gonna stand there and look cute, or are we gonna get down to business?"

A small sigh escaped Kira's lips; _Scott McCall_ would definitely be the death of her.

* * *

To say Allison was tired would be an understatement; not only was she physically drained but mentally she had nothing left inside of her. She could tell that Scott could sense her distance, but ever since the scene in her kitchen yesterday her emotion's had been on edge.

Allison could hear the heavy footsteps approaching her door before the door swung open to reveal her father dressed in a fancy suite, "Sweetheart I'm getting ready to leave; I'll be home late so don't wait up for me."

The scent of his after-shave hit Allison like a brick wall. The only time her father dressed up was for work and a date and she was pretty sure he wasn't going to work on a Tuesday night.

"There is dinner in the fridge in case you get hungry."

Allison didn't respond; she was still holding on to what happened yesterday. She felt betrayed by her father; how could she trust someone that would allow the people that hurt her, come into her home.

"Allison how many times do I have to say sorry?" Silence was the only response. "Allison Elizabeth Argent you answer me right now!"

"How could you?" It came out as more of a whisper. Allison's emotions had finally gotten the best of her as tears spilled over her eyes.

"How could you let them in this house after everything they've done to us; all of the lies and secrets, you let them come back in right when I was finally gettting over them."

"Allison…" Chris couldn't believe his eyes; his daughter was so distraught, so broken.

Allison wanted him to hurt just as bad as she was hurting, "Hell the woman left you for another man and you still let her walk in here like she owns the place."

"That woman is your mother! No matter what she has put me through she is still your mother and you will respect her."

Tears where close to spilling from his eyes, "There are lots of things you don't know Allison, so before you go judging your mother for the mistakes she's made realize that I've also made mistakes."

"Dad I'm sorr-"

"I'll be home late so make sure you're in bed at a decent time." There was nothing else said. Allison was left staring at white door in place of where her father once stood.

Guilt was rising as she realized her father wasn't as okay with the situation as she thought. Allison had made a big mistake trying to make him feel bad and in terms it only made her feel worse.

"Dad wait-" Allison jumped off her bed and in a flash she was running down the stairs in search of the only man that has ever truly cared about her. As her foot landed on the cold floor her eyes inched toward the front door.

She couldn't believe what lay in front of her. There he was again, _the blue eyed heart breaker_ standing right on her doorstep.

"Allison…"

* * *

It was just her, Scott and the lacrosse sticks; everything else in this moment had no meaning. This was the most fun Kira had experienced in such a long time and she was beginning to doubt that she could keep her feelings to herself.

"Okay are you ready."

"Not really," Kira was dressed head to toe in full lacrosse gear. She hadn't realized how heavy if was until she was finally wearing it.

Scott smiled, "Just try and take the ball from me."

Kira was standing near the goal waiting for the decently large boy to charge at her, "I'm slightly terrified."

"Don't worry I promise I won't hurt you." Scott lifted the ball into the air preparing to run. He could sense the nerves all over Kira and he hated that she was afraid of him even if it was a harmless game of lacrosse, "Okay 1…2…3."

And then he took off; the wind blowing through his hair as charged toward a cowering Kira. She didn't know what to do and was running out of time, so without any thought her feet started moving.

The closer the got the harder their hearts started pounding and that's when everything became a blur, "AHH!" Their bodies collided knocking each other to the ground. Scott landed flat on his back and Kira safely on top of him.

"Maybe lacrosse isn't my sport, and sorry I'm a klutz," Kira's face beamed red.

"Don't apologize," Scott couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way the sunlight had shown brightly through her chocolate orbs mesmerized him. In that moment with Kira lying on top of him, Scott realized that he was falling for her and falling hard.

He slowly lifted his hand to caress her face. Delicately he placed a piece of hair behind her ear, "You're so beautiful."

This was the guy Kira wanted. She wanted someone to call her beautiful; someone to stare at her with so much love in his eyes. She wanted Scott, but she couldn't have him, "Scott stop; I can't do this."

Kira stood up with Scott following her lead. He was confused, "Why not Kira, why don't you want to be with me?"

"Because you're in a relationship with my best friend; I can't hurt Allison not again." Kira was nearly in tears; she hated how her heart was being tugged in multiple directions. She needed to go… Kira just needed to be as far away from Scott as possible.

"Kira I don't want her, I want you."

"Does she know that?" a tear rolled down Kira's face, "We're not good for each other; everything we touch bursts into flames."

Scott sighed, "This is about that night isn't it?"

"No, it's about everything that has happened since that night."

Yes, that night Kira and Scott spent together had something to do with her resentment, but it was really everything that had happened after the night that made Kira rethink her _relationship_ with Scott.

"But Kira I-"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Kira ran, she ran and didn't look back… Only when she reached her car did she finally release the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. Kira wanted to be with Scott, but she also loved her best friend and she would always choose Allison over Scott.

That's when Kira's heart skipped a beat, her phone vibrating softly in the palm of her hand. The only people that would text are the girls or _E..._

 _If you leave, I press send – E_

Their displayed on Kira's phone screen was a picture of her and Scott lying on top of each other on the lacrosse field. How could her life get any worse than this?

* * *

Malia could sense the tension between Lydia and the brooding older guy -who looked very familiar- so she decided to go and sit in the car. Malia was exhausted from running around with Lydia all day, so the only thing on her mind was going home and falling asleep.

Slowly her eyelids felt heavy as sleep started to take over, but it was all short lived when her phone sounded through her head. Malia picked up her phone reading the caller ID, "Stiles?"

"Hey babe what are you doing?"

Malia could sense the bite underneath all of Stiles' words, "Not much just catching up with Lydia, how about you?"

"Oh you know I've just sitting outside my girlfriend's house for the last thirty minutes waiting to take her out; Nothing too serious."

That's when Malia remembered their conversation from the previous day, "Oh my god Stiles I'm so sor-"

"How could you forget something this important?" The hurt was present in Stiles voice. How could someone he loves forget something that was so special.

"Stiles please, I promise I'll make it up to you, I've just been a little preoccupied," Malia cried.

A sigh fell from Stiles' lips, "What a perfect way to start off this relationship, right?"

"Stiles…"

"Call me when you actually have time to be with me."

The line went dead; Stiles didn't even give Malia a chance to explain herself. In reality she wasn't able to tell him the truth so it was best she didn't tell him at all. Everything always fell back to Erica she was still controlling even them from the grave.

The car door flew open as a certain strawberry blonde occupied the driver seat. "Okay that is the last time you leave me with that walking time bomb," Lydia paused as she glanced to her right, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure; I think Stiles just broke up with me."

"Wait what? Why?" Lydia was beyond confused. Just an hour ago they were talking about how much Stiles was in love with Malia.

Malia covered her face in embarrassment, "I forgot our first date. God I'm so stupid."

Lydia grabbed Malia's hands in her own, "Malia it's not your fault, a lot has happened in the past two days and I'm pretty sure that if I didn't ask you to come on this wild goose chase with me you would have remembered the date."

"Lydia don't blame yourself. I just have to start putting my relationship first."

"Don't worry, Stiles will forgive you, just give it some time," a comforting smile fell across Lydia's face.

"Thanks." Malia was so lucky to have such an amazing group of friends that would always be there for her. She pulled Lydia into the tightest hug possible and after a while she finally pulled away, "Anyway what happened between you and-"

"Derek, well let's just say he'll be in Beacon Hills for a while."

The mention of his name caused multiple memories to flood back into Malia's mind; she remembered how Derek used to always hang around them and Erica, "Do the girls know he's back?"

"I don't know, but you need to call them and tell them to come to my house." Lydia fired up the engine and pulled out of the Beacon Hills Hospital parking lot, "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Sir please just let me talk to her."

It had started raining while Chris Argent was standing at his front door trying to get the crystal eyed boy away from his house before Allison noticed, "Isaac, I think it's time for you to go."

Isaac frantically shook his head in disagreement, "I can't do that. Not until I explain myself."

"It would be best if you leave my house and never come back," Chris fumed with anger not at Isaac, but at himself because he let this boy break his daughter to pieces.

"I love her!" Isaac screamed.

Neither of the men noticed the wide eyed girl standing at the bottom of the stair case until the sounds of soft cries filled the air. Isaac was very familiar with that sound and it hurt him every time he heard it, "Allison…"

Isaac started moving toward the crying girl, but was stopped in his tracks, "Isaac, leave."

"Just lets me talk to her!"

"If you don't leave this instance I will call the police." Chris was serious; one thing he knew was that his daughter wouldn't be hurt by this low life ever again.

"Dad wait…" Allison finally spoke, "I want to hear what he has to say."

Chris sighed in anger, "Are you sure about this?" Allison nodded in response prompting her father to let the sulking and surprisingly wet boy inside of the house.

Isaac rushed toward Allison, all he wanted to do was wrap his harms around her and tell her how much he loved her. The only problem was that yes Allison was hurting, but she mainly was livid.

"Why did you leave," Allison question after father finally left them alone. Isaac hesitated, "I had to leave Allison, I was hurting you."

"Then why did you come back," Allison yelled. Truth is Isaac didn't know the real reason he came back to her, "I don't know Allison, but I need you in my life."

She inched closer to him with tears in her eyes, "Well until you tell me the truth I want you to leave and never come back."

Isaac couldn't blame Allison he had put her though the worst and even when she still wanted to be with him he just left. He hated that she was acting this way, but he couldn't tell her everything not yet…

…

All of the girls stood in the living room of the Martin household. Emotions were running wild because each liar had something to deal with, but as always Erica's was taking over everything.

"Derek's back," Lydia blurted out. A confused look formed on Kira's face, "Who's Derek?"

"Derek Hale. The guy that Erica was supposedly sleeping with," Malia stated bluntly with the roll of her eyes.

Allison remembered the previous night seeing a familiar face in the crowd, "I already knew; I saw him the night they found the body, but why is he back. Also what's so great about Beacon Hills?"

That same question was running through Lydia's mind, "I have no idea, but I intend to find out." There had to be a reason Derek came back, but the only thing Lydia could think was he had something to do with Erica's murder.

"So what did you guys find from your trip to the morgue?" Kira changed the subject like always.

Lydia retches into her bag pulling out a white envelope that had Erica Reyes written on the front, "Well we read in Erica's file tha-."

"You stole it?!" Malia threw her hands in the air, "Oh were definitely going to jail." She walked into the kitchen to grab a water out of the fridge.

"Yes I stole it!" Lydia placed the file on the table to show Kira and Allison the evidence, "Now anyway it says in the file that blunt force trauma caused her skull to fracture."

"So someone hit her in the head," Kira practically screamed.

There was a long pause everyone taking in the information they have received. Allison got up and made her way to the window realizing what this meant, "It killed her…"

Malia made her way back into the living just in time for Lydia to finish explaining the rest of the file, "See Erica didn't die from the trauma to her skull; she died from asphyxiation."

"What does that mean?" Kira asked causing Lydia to roll her eyes, "It means Erica was buried alive…"

Kira's eyes widened in astonishment, "Okay now I'm a little scared."

A loud knock sounded on the front door causing the girls hearts to race. They stood there not moving just silently pushing the other person the go and open the door. Malia was tired of playing this game, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

Another knock sounded on the door causing them to jump, "No!" Lydia yelled.

"What do you mean no, it's your house!" Kira frantically looked in Lydia's direction. All of the girls where now staring at her waiting for her to move. Finally Lydia gave in when Malia began pushing her toward the door.

"I'm going; I'm going."

Lydia inched closer to the door only looking back once more for reassurance. When the girls told her to go she took a deep breath and made her way to the front door. Her heart was racing, the only thing running Lydia's mind was that somehow the person sending those text message was standing on the other side of the door.

Only when she opened the door and came face to face with the glorious night sky did Lydia let out the breath she had been holding. No one was there they were safe…

Lydia was about to close the door until a yellow package came into view. She picked the package up while studying the information on the front; she closed the door behind herself as she made her way back to the girls.

"There was no one there, only this package lying on the ground."

"Open it," Kira pestered.

Lydia pushed the package toward Kira, "No you open it!"

"I'll open it," Malia grabbed the yellow enveloped out of Lydia's hands she wanted to know what was inside and quite frankly wasn't afraid to find out, "You guys ready? 1…2…3…"

And with the rip of the seal four envelopes with each of their names on them fell onto the kitchen counter. Each liar retches for the one with their name on it opening it to find the contents on the inside. Malia was the first to speak, "It's an invitation."

"To Erica's funeral…"

Lydia looked up to see the absent look plastered across her best friends face. She hated seeing Allison like this and she could tell that there was more going on with Allison than just dealing with Erica's death.

Kira gasped as she read the back of the invitation, "Guys look at the back."

Their eyes widened at the horror of what lay in front of them.

"It's a closed casket."

"And one of you bitches is going down with her."

"Kisses, _E_ …"

 **Next Chapter : **_The girls say goodbye to their dearly departed friend; suspicion sends Allison on a wild goose chase and the arrival of a familiar face sends the girls off the rails._

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the second half to chapter 2. Let's just say in the next chapter things get a little twisted as more characters are introduced.**

 **What do you think happened between Scott and Kira? What is Isaac hiding? Will Stiles forgive Malia? What is Derek hiding? I guess you'll just have to wait and see...**

 **Responding to reviews :**

 _ **Marrishlover-**_ _Thx! I'm so happy you're enjoying it :)_

 _ **LovingHimWasRed3-** I love PLL andI know I can't wait to find out who Charles is! I hope you like the way I'm introducing Isaac and Derek into the story. Also don't loose hope for Scallison just yet, let's just say they're a little complicated ;)_

 _ **Renesmee's Theory-** yay! I'm so glad you like the story, I really wanted to use these girls and make them best friends because there is always so much hate surrounding them and I hope you enjoy how the relationships play out :)_

 _ **twilightfangirl3-** haha thx! And I'll just say some of your theories are correct ;)_

 _ **Genevieve2.0-** AHH thank you so much! Scott and Mira have a secret that will bring them together while also pulling them apart. You were right about Isaac, but E well that's a secret ;)_

 _ **highcatch12-** lol! Thanks for reading and in due time a lot of you questions will be answered :)_

 _Until next time lovelies - **PassionWithinMe**_


	5. Goodbye Erica - Part 1

**Goodbye Erica - Part 1**

 **Preview : **_The girls say goodbye to their dearly departed friend; suspicion sends Allison on a wild goose chase and the arrival of a familiar face sends the girls off the rails._

 **Warning:** _Mature situations and concepts._

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Teen Wolf (because if I did, there would already be Stydia babies running around lol)**

* * *

Psychologically these girls felt as though their minds were being toyed with. It was as if every second a new riddle was being placed in front of them. Now they had to deal with an underlying message written on the back of their friend's funeral invitation and it made them sick to their stomachs.

"What the hell does this mean?" Malia questioned while throwing the invitation on Lydia's bed.

The girls had moved everything into Lydia's bedroom so her parents wouldn't ask questions. They are terrified of what will happen next, especially if this is the same person that attacked Malia.

A sigh escaped Lydia's mouth, "I don't know."

"Well let's look on the bright side; we get the opportunity to properly say goodbye to our best friend," Allison was the one to always shine light on a dark situation.

Lydia's eye fell shut, "Allison how can we look on the bright side when someone trying to ruin-"

"Maybe you should stop being so selfish and realize that our best friend is dead! She's never coming back and I want the chance at a real goodbye," Allison couldn't stay in that room any longer.

It hurt that her friends were too preoccupied in their own lives to care about anything else. Yes _E_ may be torturing them, but that can never overpower the fact that someone they cared about was gone…

Not once looking back, Allison continued down Lydia's driveway. She just needed to be away from the girls before she said something she could never take back.

Back in Lydia's room the girls sat confused by what just played out.

"Maybe Allison is right; maybe where just a little too focused on _E_ ," Kira grabbed her bag and started walking toward the door.

It had been a while since they were all together and maybe it was becoming too much to handle, "I think we all just need a break from each other to figure out our own lives."

Lydia and Malia nodded in agreement before Kira finally exited the room.

Malia stood from the chair, placed in the corner of Lydia's room, and rested a hand on Lydia's shoulder, "Lyds I'll talk to you soon okay; if you need anything don't hesitate to call and don't forget to return that file."

Lydia was left all alone. She understood that in a group full of girls there were bound to be a few fights, but for some reason she felt as though she caused this one and that didn't sit well with her.

Maybe after everyone figured out their own lives, their friendship could mend itself…

The autumn air coursed through Malia's lungs as she inhaled deeply. The amount of anxiety surrounding her was unreal. Malia had been blinded by everything following Erica's death; Stiles wanted nothing to with her and she hadn't seen her father since before the attack.

She wanted to tell her dad everything, but with _E_ running loose there was no telling what could happen.

Malia opened the door and stepped through the threshold of her home. Tension was present in the air as she closed the door tightly behind herself. The house was dead silent and the only sign life was the beam of light illuminating the kitchen.

She slowly inched toward the light. The further she moved down the hallway the faster her heart began to race. She was walking into the unknown without any idea of how her father was going to react to her presence.

As she rounded the corner her father's distraught face came into view. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, a glass in his hand and an opened bottle of whiskey in front of him.

Malia's voice shook, "Dad?"

She could see the absence behind her father's eyes. Every time he lifted a drink to his mouth he would turn into a different person.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Malia could barely get her words out she was so frightened, "I-I'm sorry."

"How dare you walk into my house after not coming home for two days," Mr. Tate was now standing. Liquor was spilling over his glass onto the cold tiled floor, "And why the hell was there broken glass on the living room floor."

Three years… three years he had been sober and now he was just throwing all the progress down the drain. Malia could even look her father in the eyes, "Dad why are you doing this?"

In one swift motion the liquor filled glass was flung across the room shattering into millions of pieces as it collided with the wall.

"Everything is your fault; from the day you were born you ruined my life," Mr. Tate was now standing inches away from Malia, "You killed your mother."

Malia broke, she couldn't take it anymore; that dreadful day will forever haunt every hour of her life. Malia will never forget that her mother died trying to save her life.

Mr. Tate walked back to the counter grabbing the bottle in his hand and taking a large sip. "Now get out of my sight."

Malia ran to her room not being able to stay in the moment any longer. Tears ran down her face as each blow her father trough registered in her mind. She slammed her door behind herself shutting out the world.

Malia wanted to wallow in her sorrows alone; first Stiles and now her father. How much more could a 16 year old girl handle? Malia was brought out of her internal rant by the vibration of her phone. She quickly drew the phone from her pocket mesmerized by what was displayed on the front screen.

 _Why don't you ask daddy what actually happened to mommy dearest - E_

Lydia's feet landed on the cold hard floor as she stepped out of the steaming shower and gently she wrapped a warm towel around her body. As she sauntered toward the mirror she noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the worry lines forming across her forehead.

Lydia turned away in disgust. That girl she saw in the mirror was a reflection of who she never wanted to become and it was all because she made a poor decision of not choosing her friends wisely.

Lydia crossed over to her room and headed to dresser. She wretched inside the top drawer and pulled out her favorite pajamas. She slid on her underwear and clothes before she heard a slight knock on her door.

"Just a second," Lydia pulled her long strawberry blonde locks into a high bun as she walked over to open the door. As the door creaked open and revealed the culprit Lydia could not believe her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"You mother let me in."

So many emotions coursed through Lydia's veins. She didn't know whether to feel angry or guilty, but no matter what the sight of Stiles Stilinski lit a fire within her.

A sigh slipped from Lydia's lips, "What are you doing here, Stiles?"

"I… I didn't know where else to go." A look of despair was present on his face and this set Lydia on edge.

After a long pause, Lydia stepped aside allowing Stiles to enter her room. He moved toward her bed as she closed the door letting her back fall flat against it. No one spoke, but the silence was comfortable; familiar in a sense.

Stiles' eyes were fixed on the ground as he opened his mouth to speak, "Did you love me?"

"What?" Lydia pushed off the door surprised by what she had just been asked.

Their eyes locked forming an unspoken connection. Lydia could see all of the pain behind Stiles' eyes and she hated herself for causing some of that pain. "When we were together, did you love me?"

"Of course I loved you, Stiles," Lydia moved to sit by his side and gently placed her hand in his, "I wouldn't have been with you if I didn't love you."

There was no response prompting Lydia to only pursue the conversation more to discover the problem, "Stiles why would ask me that?"

"It was just so natural with you. Why does Malia have to make everything so complicated?" And there it was. The real reason as to why Stiles was sitting on Lydia's bed at 11 o'clock at night.

Lydia grabbed a hold of Stiles' chin forcing him to look her in the eye, "Listen to me, there is no doubt that Malia is madly in love you."

Stiles pushed away standing in anger, "If she was in love with me she wouldn't have forgotten our first date."

"Stiles she didn't mean to-"

"Bullshit, you wouldn't have forgotten our first date."

Lydia followed his movement, "You can't keep comparing our relationship to yours and Malia's," she looked up at him as he stared down at her taking in her every feature. Lydia hadn't realized how tall Stiles actually was until she was standing face to face with him.

"Stiles I can't deny the what we had was… breathtaking, but it's not about you and I anymore," Lydia slipped her hands into Stiles' large calloused hands, "You have to give Malia a break. So much has happened in such a short amount of time and she's a little overwhelmed."

Stiles couldn't look her in the eyes, "I just don't know what to do."

"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel, but don't give up because the Stiles I know and love doesn't give up."

Lydia wrapped her arms gently around his torso as Stiles wrapped her into a tight embrace. She breathed in his familiar scent of pine trees and aftershave, and it calmed her beating heart. Stiles would forever be the only man that can make Lydia feel whole.

…

Lydia and Stiles descended the staircase their hands still tightly intertwined. Lydia loved the way there hands fit together and was dreading having to let go.

When they made it to the front door Stiles finally let go of Lydia's hand and the lack of contact created a void in her heart. "Lydia, thank you for everything…you're kind of amazing." A smile spread across Lydia's face.

"Stiles, if you ever need anything or just want someone to talk to don't hesitate to call me," Lydia wrapped Stiles into a warm embrace before shutting the door tightly after he left.

"Did Stiles leave?" The warm sound of her mother's voice rang through her ears, "I was hoping to have a little chat with him."

Lydia rolled her eyes and made her way into the kitchen, "Well sorry mom you missed your chance." Lydia opened the refrigerator and grabbed two bottle of water before shutting it tightly once again, "And besides what do you need to talk to him for?"

Mrs. Martin was sitting at the counter when Lydia took a seat next to her. She slide one other that waters over to her mother as Mrs. Martin continued the conversation.

"I just wanted to see how he's been and what's changed since our last talk."

Lydia rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her water bottle.

She knows that her mother and father have a strong relationship with Stiles, but it seems as though are in denial of Stiles and Lydia's non-existent relationship, "Mom, Stiles and I are not together anymore. He's actually seeing some else."

Curiosity peaked Mrs. Martin's interest, "And who is this 'someone else' to be exact."

"Mom it doesn't matter! It won't change the fact that Stiles has moved on and wants nothing to do with me." Lydia placed her head on the granite counter top realizing how much she was still in love with Stiles.

Her mother's hand began stroking her back in a soothing motion, "Sweetheart, Stiles will always have a place for you in his heart. You were his first love and love like that never dies."

These were the moments she cherished with her mother. Just being able to talk to her and be comforted by her in a time of need made her feel whole inside, but it also made her feel guilty, "Mom I need to tell you something."

Lydia stood from her seated position causing a look of confusion to spread across Mrs. Martin's face, "What is it Lydia?"

"It's about dad…"

It seemed as though nothing in Allison's life was going right at the moment. She didn't know whether or not she still had friends and now she had to deal with the both of her parents being around. Her name vibrated off the walls as her father called her from downstairs.

She slipped into her slippers and descended the stair case of her house. Allison's parents were waiting in the kitchen for her arrival. They both smug looks plastered across their faces prompting the anxiety within her to spill over.

"What did you call me down her for?" she could sense her parents on edge.

Her mother was the first to speak, "Sweetie you can breathe it's nothing bad." Allison refused to listen and continued to stand still until she received the information she wanted.

Chris let out a frustrated sigh, "Allison, calm down. We just wanted to let you know that you letter came in the mail."

Everything suddenly clicked; Allison had been so wrapped up in her own world that she had forgotten about the internship she applied for over the summer.

"Is the envelope big or small?"

"Does it really matter, Allison?"

"Yes it does," Allison snapped back at her mother. She couldn't understand why her mom felt the need to comment about something she has no idea about, "Where is it?"

Chris placed the hefty envelope into his daughters grasp. He was so excited for her; this is something she has been dreaming of since she found out that the University of California was offering fall internships on campus.

Allison took a deep breath before finally ripping the seal off the back of the envelope. This could make or break her future at UCLA. She slides her hand into the slightly opened envelope pulling out a weightless piece of paper. She carefully read the taking in every word that was typed up.

A small gasp escapes her mouth causing curiosity to build within her father, "Allison if you don't tell me what that paper says right now, I'm going to ex-"

"I got in." Allison looked at her father in disbelief, "Dad I got in!"

They all erupted into cheers as Argent scooped his daughter tightly into his arms. After all of the darkness filling their lives it was nice to finally shed light onto a dark situation.

She was waiting for this day. Allison was now one step closer to her future, but it pained her to think that she can't run upstairs and call her friends. She missed them already and it hadn't even been a full day.

Argent gently placed Allison down. He could sense a change in his daughter; something was wrong but he knew that prying into her life would only push her further away.

"Hey kiddo," he gently rested a hand on her shoulder, "I am so proud of you; no one deserves this more than you."

"Now Allison," her mother budded in ending the wave f happiness, "I don't want you moving too fast; you're still a teenager and you have a lot of time to decide what you want to don in the future."

Allison felt as though her mom always had to ruin great moments and she was sick of it, "Can I please just enjoy one thing without you finding something negative to say!"

"Allison I am sorry."

"Why don't you go back to your new family and leave us alone." Allison ran from the kitchen in a fury. It baffled her as to how a woman whom was barely in her life as a child could come back and in one day think she has some control over her.

All Allison wanted do was go and talk to her friends, but the earlier events crept back into her mind. She grabbed her jacket and slipped on her boots before walking out the front door.

She continued to walk in an attempt to rid her mind of the negativity she held inside. Allison had no particular destination, so it confused her as to why she ended up at his place.

Two years… it had been two years since she had stepped foot on his front steps. Two years since he had disappeared, but now he's back and Allison is ready for answers.

It took several knocks before the door swung ajar revealing his crystal blue eyes, "Allison?"

"I know it's late and you probably were asleep, but I'm ready."

Isaac rubbed sleep from his eyes taking in the fact that Allison Argent was standing on his door step at 11 o'clock at night, "Ready for what Allison?"

"I'm ready for you to give me the real reason as to why you left me…"

Isaac knew this day would soon come; granted he was hoping that it wouldn't happen this late at night while he was standing in nothing but his underwear.

He moved aside letting Allison step inside of the house. Isaac watched as she moved to his living room, "The truth will set you free."

Isaac went upstairs to throw on his pajamas while Allison took a seat on the couch. It had been so long since she had stepped foot in his house and deep down inside Allison loved the feeling of familiarity she got when she was here.

Allison was brought out of her internal thoughts as a still shirtless Isaac sat in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat as she relished in the thought of his chiseled muscles gently rubbing against her body.

Isaac stared deeply into her eyes, "You have to promise me that before you jump to any conclusions, you'll let me tell you the whole story."

Allison nodded in agreement prompting Isaac to continue.

"I started down a dark path at the beginning of my junior year. You had gone away for the summer and my parents had decided it was the perfect time to get a divorce. After you left I started hanging out with the wrong crowd; staying out past curfew, drinking and smoking. Then I started to get worse. I was addicted to ecstasy and Xanax and one day my mom found a pill bottle in bedside table. I was sent away to a rehab facility for a year."

Isaac was in tears pouring his heart out to the love of his life. Allison couldn't believe her ears; the man of her dreams was going through hell while she was off having the time of her life. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have come back for you."

"Allison I had to leave, I loved you too much to let that ruin your life."

Tears were streaming down Allison's face, "We were supposed to get through that together. You were supposed to tell me not just run away without even a goodbye."

"Allison listen to me! I love you so much, and I couldn't let my foolish mistakes ruin your chance at a normal life," Isaac caressed Allison's face looking deeply into her tear filled eyes.

Before Allison could react their lips collided. She closed her eyes savoring the warmth behind Isaac's touch. His hand slid up her shirt sending chills down her spine. Allison traced the outline of his muscles as her head landed against the couch. The weight of Isaac's body on top of her caused a burning sensation to erupt in the pit of her stomach. Isaac placed soft kisses along Allison's jawline as she ran her hands through his chestnut hair.

Allison finally realized that as much as she wanted this to continue she knew it had to come to an end.

"Isaac stop, we can't do this," Allison pushed Isaac away and stood from the couch fixing her shirt, "This just can't happen."

Allison ran from the house leaving Isaac frustrated and confused. Allison dreamed of Isaac being her first, but she wanted it to out of love and passion not frustration and confusion.


	6. Goodbye Erica - Part 2

**Goodbye Erica - Part 2**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters and if I did Teen Wolf would be a whole lot different.**

* * *

Beams of light peaked through the curtains waking Lydia from a deep slumber. She kicked her feet over the edge of her bed dreading leaving the comfortable spot she had just preoccupied, but it was time for her to get up. After all she had a long day ahead of herself.

Lydia still had Erica's death record and she needed to return it to the morgue before someone discovered that she'd taken it. Lydia jumped up and ran into the bathroom taking a quick shower and throwing her hair up into a messy bun.

She slipped into a black and pink floral dress and threw on some black heels to match. Lydia grabbed the file and her blue jean jacket, walked down the stairs, and without acknowledging her parents existence walked right out the front door.

After what seemed like hours Lydia had finally arrived at the hospital. When she saw the blue and red flashing lights her heart began to race. Guards were blocking every entrance, and there was no way she could return the file without being caught.

But this is Lydia Martin and there is no way in hell that she is giving up.

Lydia pulled into the closest parking space and quickly turned the ignition. She grabbed her bag with the file placed inside and swung it over her shoulder.

Her feet hit the pavement and the breeze sent shivers down her spine. Lydia clung to her bag tightly as she inched closer to the front doors of Beacon Hills Hospital.

Only a few more steps and she'll be in the clear, but as soon as her hand grazed the door handle she was stopped by the threatening tone of an officer.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Lydia inhaled deeply before slowly turning around. "Yes officer?" her heart was racing and she knew that the man in front of her could see the guilt plastered all across her face.

The officer finally,spoke, but this time the inflection in his voice had disappeared, "I'm sorry, but no one is allowed in the hospital at this moment. There is an ongoing crime that is taking place as of right now and the hospital is on lockdown."

"Oh I didn't know. I was just here to see… um…" Out of the corner of Lydia's she noticed a certain curly haired brunette approaching her and the officer, "I'm here to see Ms. McCall."

Melissa gave Lydia a confused look only prompting Lydia to give a pleading look in response.

"Melissa, do you know this girl?"

Melissa let out an exaggerated sigh, "Actually officer I do and she was just coming to pick up something from me to give to my son. Come with me Lydia."

Lydia followed Melissa into the hospital still clutching tightly onto her bag. She was finally in the clear and now the only thing she had to worry about is putting the death record back where it belongs, or so she thought. Lydia continued walking toward the elevators as Melissa approached the nurse's station.

"Not so fast."

Lydia stopped dead in her tracks part of her knew Melissa would have questions and the other half wished she would just leave everything alone.

"Lydia, don't think that I didn't notice how tightly you've been holding onto your bag." She had been caught red handed, "What are you hiding?"

Lydia didn't say a word, but she didn't have to because the look of guilt displayed on her face gave her away. Melissa let a sigh escape her mouth. She could understand how this young girl whom she had known since birth could commit such a crime.

"Why did you take the record?"

Lydia finally spoke, "I'm sorry Ms. McCall, it's just that the police weren't telling us anything and we needed to know what happened." Lydia was almost in tears. She hated having to do this, but they needed closure.

A breath fell from Melissa lips. She could see the pain etched in Lydia's face and could only imagine how the others felt. Melissa placed a comforting hand upon Lydia's shoulder, "Listen to me sweetie I completely understand why you would do this, but you have to return that file as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much; I promise this will never happen again." Lydia began moving toward the elevator before the sound of the middle age women's voice engulfed her ears.

"I would advise you to take the stairs so that you don't draw a lot of attention." Lydia nodded in agreement and moved to the door leading to a cold and dark stairwell. She glanced one last time at the nurse's station before stepping through the threshold.

As each second passed her heart beat rose and her anxiety went into overdrive. Lydia only has one shot to get in and get out without being caught.

After what felt like hours Lydia had finally made it to the last step.

The big white letters on the door in front of her read the words Ground Floor. She slowly pushed open the door revealing a dimly lit hallway leading to the morgue. Lydia began moving down the damp hallway and with every step her heart continued to race. Lydia was so close, yet she sensed that someone was following her.

She continued moving forward until the door leading to the morgue was right in front of her. Lydia inhaled deeply before clasping her hand the cold metal handle.

The presence behind Lydia cleared their throat causing her to jump in fear. She had been caught and there was no way of getting out of this toxic mess.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you with something," the voice was cold and hard it sent shivers down Lydia's spine.

She had to think quickly about what excuse to give. Lydia turned around only to be mesmerized by chiseled features of the man standing in front of her, "Oh um, I was just… looking for the bathroom."

He hadn't believed a single word that escaped from Lydia's mouth, "So, you were looking for a bathroom, in the basement, in a morgue?"

"Yeah." The unease in Lydia's voice only prompted the man to conclude his theory, "You took the file didn't you?"

"Please don't tell anyone, I was just trying to find some information about my best friend." Lydia pleaded.

There was a long pause before the silence was broken, "Alright I won't tell as long as it doesn't happen again." Lydia sighed in relief she had made it through that mess and now all she to worry about was putting the file back. "I don't think I got your name?" Lydia was pulled from her inner thoughts, "Oh, it's Lydia… Lydia Martin."

"Well it'll be our little _secret_ Lydia," a smile molded onto his face causing Lydia to blush, "I'm Jordan by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jordan, and thanks again."

Jordan heard the pitter-patter of footsteps approaching them, "Now go before somebody sees you and please be careful."

Lydia nods before grabbing a hold of the handle and finally pushing it open. There was a draft brushing against her skin causing the hair on her arms to stand. She hoped the guy would be true to his word and wouldn't warn the cops, but for some reason she had a weird feeling about him.

The slam of the door behind her caused her to jump. She was all alone in a room full of dead bodies and she still felt like someone was watching her.

Lydia retrieved the file from her purse and walked over to the cabinet placing it into its rightful place. It was finally over. She no longer had possession of the file and now all Lydia had to do was go home and pretend nothing ever happened.

Each step Lydia took she felt closer to freedom the only problem was that when she went to push the door open to the morgue it didn't budge.

"This can't be happening," Lydia pulls her phone for her bag shooting an _SOS_ text to each of the girls.

* * *

"I never imagined I would be shopping for a dress to wear to my best friend's funeral." Allison still didn't want to believe Erica was gone.

"What do people wear to funerals anyway?" Allison shot a glare at Malia, "Sorry, but the last funeral I went to I wasn't even old enough to dress myself."

Allison rolled her eyes at Malia's insensitivity and continued to look for an outfit. She stared blankly into space as the memories of the incriminate note flashed into her mind.

"Hey what do you think _E_ meant when the note said one of you bitches is going down with her?"

A sigh escaped Malia mouth, "Honestly it could mean a lot of things. Maybe they know something from that weekend that we're all oblivious to."

A chill ran down Allison spine as they discussed the deceitful message. Malia could sense Allison was uncomfortable, so she tried changing the subject, "You know, you're going to have to make up with Lydia at some point."

Allison had almost forgotten about what happened the other night. She hated when the group was divided and for some reason she felt as though this time it was her fault.

"I know…" Allison face fell in sadness.

"Allison it's alright," Malia placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm, "There comes a point when all the emotions we keep hidden away just need to explode and we've all been there before."

A smile crept upon both of their faces as they shared the realization that they are just alike. After scavenging through multiple racks of clothing they finally moved to the changing rooms.

Malia slipped into a short laced black dress and glanced in their mirror, "So what's new with you? How are you and the boyfriend?"

Allison sighed pulling up her long black skirt, "We're good you know same old same old." Allison remembered she hadn't told the other girls about Scott and Kira.

"Actually, Scott's teaching Kira how to play lacrosse."

Both girls erupted into laughter as they stepped out of the dressing rooms. "Kira and lacrosse?" Malia was stunned.

"I know I thought the same thing. I never would have expected for Kira to want to tryout for the lacrosse team."

Both girls looked at each other's outfits and gave each other disapproving looks before stepping back into their dressing rooms.

"So I heard Isaac is back," Allison knew sooner or later someone would bring up Isaac, but after last night she just wasn't ready to reopen that wound.

"Have you seen him yet?" Malia questioned.

"He surprisingly showed up on my doorstep last night in the pouring rain begging for my forgiveness."

Both girls slipped into their next set of dresses, "Ooo how did that end?"

"Let's just say it ended with my dad basically kicking him out of my house."

Once again they exited the dressing rooms and this time they approved what the other was wearing. So the walked back into the dressing rooms to gather their things to go check out.

"Anyway how about you, how are you and Stiles Stilinski?"

Malia closed her eyes in frustration, "As of right now, I don't think Stiles and I are a real thing anymore." She hated what she had done to Stiles.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it was my fault. I was so wrapped up in finding out what happened to Erica that I had forgotten about our first date." Malia couldn't continue to cry about it because the damage had already been done.

Relationship problems was an understatement and it was only a matter of time before another situation walked into their lives. One of those situations being closer than they thought.

…

Stars painted the sky as the two liars exited the dress shop. Malia wrapped her jacket tightly around herself as the wind swiftly caressed her skin. The street lights lit the way as the girls moved closer to Allison's car. Off in the distance Malia could hear the faint call of her name, but she couldn't quite make out the face of the culprit.

It wasn't until the light reflected off of his icy blue eyes did she notice Theo running toward her.

Malia stopped in her tracks as she met face to face with the perfectly sculpted boy. It was just something about him that made her question her own existence, yet the look on his face puzzled Malia.

"Hey, I saw you walking and I thought I would just come over and show face."

A sly grin crept upon Malia's face, "So you were following me?"

Malia had completely forgotten about Allison's presence as she and Theo shared unanswered glances, "I think I'll leave you too alone," Allison turned to Malia, "Pick you chin up off the floor."

Malia stared daggers into the back of Allison's head she walked to her car which was parked across the street. "Anyway, what are you doing out so late?"

"Well because I haven't made any friends yet I was out to dinner with my parents," Theo rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "How about you; why are you out so late?"

"I was actually out dress shopping for Erica's service tomorrow."

Theo could sense the uneasiness in Malia's voice, "Yeah I was invited to that, but I don't think I going to go because I wouldn't know anyone there,"

"You'd know me."

"Barely."

In light of all the darkness surrounding tomorrow Malia couldn't help but smile at the giggle that fell from Theo's lips. "Well maybe someday we could get coffee and get to know each other better?"

"I'd like that," they exchanged numbers, so they could make plans for that coffee date.

Theo handed Malia her phone back before they said their goodbyes and parted their separate ways. The slight tingle from their hands brushing together lingered as Malia walked to Allison's car.

She opened the door and slid into the passenger seat only to be greeted by a disapproving look. "What?"

"Be careful, I see the way you get when you're around him."

"Nothin-"

The girls conversation was brought to a close by the simultaneous ringing of their phones. They immediately thought the worse and hesitated with picking them up. A wave of relief flashed over them as they realized that the text was only from Lydia, but the actual text caused another wave of anxiety to consume them...

 ** _L: SOS trapped in the morgue with no way out._**

Without a second thought Allison placed the car in drive and sped off to rescue their best friend.

* * *

Practices with Scott were starting to take a toll on Kira's body. She had barely made the team, so she's been trying to get extra practices in before the big game on Friday.

Lacrosse has been a distraction for her, but with Erica's funeral being tomorrow she couldn't stop think about her best friend and what E had said to them.

Kira sauntered up her driveway only to find her father loading boxes into what look like a moving van. Kira was infuriated by what her dad was making her do.

"You can't keep me away from my friends," her lacrosse bag hit the pavement with a thud.

Mr. Yukimura held his head in frustration, "Kira this has nothing to do with keep you from your friends."

She couldn't believe what her father was saying because that exactly what her was doing, making her choose between her family and friends.

"I gave you a chose sweetheart, it's either live with me of your mother."

"None of those options involve the three people I'll be leaving behind."

The bang of his hand hit the side of the moving truck caused Kira to jump in fear, "You're truly testing my patience. You have two days to make a decision or I will make it for you, end of discussion."

He walked into the house leaving Kira standing in the middle of the driveway. All she wanted to do was break down, she had just lost one of her best friends and now she was being forced to leave the others.

Kira hasn't been without they in such a long time and it just isn't that easy to leave her sisters behind.

The clock was ticking and sooner or later she'll be in a car driving across the country. Kira had to find a way to keep her parents from leaving and fast.

The beeping of her cell phone drew Kira from her internal battle. She glanced at the screen only to be alarmed by the text Lydia sent.

Kira ran from her driveway leaving her lacrosse bag sitting on the pavement Lydia needed her and nothing else mattered.

* * *

It had been hours and Lydia still hadn't heard back from any of the girls. Her chest was beginning to tighten the longer she stayed in this confined space and not mention the feeling of being watched had returned. Lydia wanted nothing more than to leave this dark ad moist space, but no one was returning her texts.

She glanced down at her phone and noticed the flashing red light in the, "Isn't this just great."

To conserve battery, Lydia turned her phone off and slide it down in her bag. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to release some of the built up tension.

Lydia glanced around the morgue not really she what she was looking for until something in the corner caught her eye. She inched closer and closer until she could properly see what was laid in front of her.

"Oh my god…"

…

Malia, Allison and Kira all arrived at the hospital at the same time. Frantic looks etched into their faces as they tried to figure out a way to get their friend out without getting caught.

"Guys I'm worried, her phone is going to voicemail," Kira continued to call Lydia but was left with no answer.

Malia and Kira tried thinking of was to get to Lydia, but they all resulted in something illegal. Allison on the other hand was thinking logically, "Okay listen up Tweedle Dee and and Tweedle Dum. Why don't we just ask Melissa to sneak us down to the morgue."

"Maybe because we would have to explain why Lydia went into the morgue in the first place." Malia rolled her eyes in frustration.

"She's got a point," Kira gave her input only in return to receive a glare from Allison.

"Do you really think Lydia got pass Melissa without telling her anything, I think not."

Kira was listening to the girls go back and forth as she saw and ambulance pull up, " Hey guys." Malia and Allison were in their own little world and had forgotten Kira was even there.

Kira watched as the paramedics pulled and black bag from the back of the trunk; shivers ran down Kira's neck as she realized where they taking the bag.

"Will you two shut up; the paramedics just got here and I'm pretty sure they're about to take that body to the morgue, so let's just go and ask for Melissa's help."

Malia and Allison were surprised by Kira's sudden determination and followed her through the sliding door that led to the hospital. Sitting at the front desk was the curly haired mother of Scott McCall.

The liars approached her with suspicious looks on their faces. Allison spoke after sharing an awkward glance between the three of them, "Um excuse me Mrs. McCall?"

"Allison, it's so good to see you! What can I help you girls with?"

There was a long pause as Allison thought carefully on how she would come out and ask this favor, "You see, our friend is in bit of a situation…"

…

The walls began closing in toward her; it felt like she couldn't see straight and her vision became spotty. Lydia couldn't understand what was happening, it felt like she was trapped in a burning building with no escape.

On the wall in front of her where three blood stained words I See You.

Suddenly all of the lights exploded sending Lydia flying across the room. When she opened her eyes everything was pitch black, but she could feel little shards of glass pressing deeper into her skin.

In the distance Lydia could hear voices approaching the morgue and felt a sense of relief was over her.

Light crept into the morgue as the door flew open to reveal the concerned looks of her friends. Malia, Allison and Kira rushed over to Lydia.

"Lydia are you okay?"

Lydia sat up trying to recover from whatever just happened.

Allison wiped the blood off of Lydia's forehead, " Lyds what happened?" She scanned the surrounding noticing the broken shards of glass all around them.

"We need to get out of here," Malia motioned all of the girls outside of the morgue. Allison and Kira helped Lydia exit the morgue and carried her out of the hospital to Allison's car.

Lydia hadn't spoken the whole ride home. She was still in shock by what just took place. Lydia now knew that _E_ was serious and would stop at nothing to hurt them. "There was… there was a message on the wall; it said I see you."

"So basically we're always being watched?"

"Basically."

Malia was now comforting Lydia in the back seat while Allison was driving and Kira was in the passenger seat. Allison pulled into Lydia's driveway as the car came to a halt.

Kira sighed into her seat, "Guys what are we supposed to do?"

No one truly knew the answer to that question, but they did know that they couldn't just sit around letting someone control their lives. Allison turned off the ignition, "Well one things for sure, we need to find out what's in Erica's casket."

Soon after the words fell from her lips three identical beeps sounded off. The blood rushed from their skin as each girl read the message displayed on their phones.

Lydia snatched the phone out of Malia's grasp reading aloud what the text said…

 ** _"I'm going to bury all of you…" - Kisses, E._**

The liars glanced at each other as the realization that tomorrow they wouldn't just be going to their friends funeral. Tomorrow marks the beginning of an ongoing _war_.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _While at Erica's funeral the past comes back to hunt the girls; Kira meets a new girl that has more to her than meets the eye; a threat prompts; the new guy causes problems in Malia's relationship and Lydia's encounter with the detective leads the girls down to the police station._

* * *

 **What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? What is in the casket? Did you like how I'm adding Parrish? Will Kira really have to move? See you on: Saturday March 26, 2016.**

 _Until next time lovelies- **Passionwithinme**_


	7. The Cora Thing - Part 1

**The Cora Thing - Part 1**

 **Preview** **:** _While at Erica's funeral the past comes back to hunt the girls; Kira meets a new girl that has more to her than meets the eye; a threat prompts; the new guy causes problems in Malia's relationship and Lydia's encounter with the detective leads the girls down to the police station._

 **Disclaimer** **: All rights and character names go to the Teen Wolf staff I'm just taking credit for this story and the character development within.**

* * *

The sun peaked through the sky as the door's of the grand white church lay ajar. Today was the beginning of the end to a legacy that will live on forever. The legacy of Erica Reyes…

The church bells rang as the liars ascended the steps. The lingering stares from friends, family and strangers pierced through each of the girls souls as they walked into the church where the best friend's lifeless body lay.

The isle leading to the casket was lined with white roses and the benches were completely filled with people who didn't even care for Erica, "She would be proud," Malia spoke as the girls took a seat at the front of the church; the eyes of the townspeople following their every move.

"Yeah the whole town is here," Kira responded.

Each of them shared a comforting look as they knew the threats from E were still looming over their heads. The door's opened revealing Mr. and Mrs. Reyes. People offered them their condolences, but it seemed as though Mrs. Reyes was only interested in the four girls who were once friends of her little girl. As Mrs. Reyes inched closer they all stood out of respect.

"I want to thank you girls for coming, Erica would want you here," Mrs. Reyes ushered for the girls to sit after hugs were exchanged.

The ceremony was short and sweet showcasing only the great qualities that Erica once displayed. Malia, Allison, Lydia and Kira now stood in the hall of the church waiting for the announcement of E's next move. Lydia was staring at the previous text E trying to figure out what it could mean.

After being silent the whole day Allison finally spoke, "It's sad that we couldn't even enjoy our best friend's funeral."

"Yeah because this ass wipe decided today was a good day to torture us." Malia sighed as she paced back and forth waiting for the next move.

"What could this text possibly mean?"

Malia came to a halt and turned in Lydia's direct, "I don't know Lydia, maybe E wants us know that he's going to kill us just like Erica."

"You guys we need to calm down people are starting to stare," Kira placed a comforting hand on Malia's shoulder.

As townspeople filtered out onto the church lawn the liars were left in silence. Anxiety coursed through their veins as multiple scenarios rambled within their minds.

"I'm going to bury all of you…" Lydia repeated these words trying to put the pieces together. Suddenly her head shot up in realization startling the other three girls around her. "The _casket._ "

Lydia received confused looks from each of her friends. "What about the casket, Lydia?" Kira questioned. Without acknowledging Kira's question Lydia bolted toward the altar with Allison, Malia and Kira right behind."Lydia wait," each of the liars came to a halt inches away from their dead friend, "What's so important about the casket?" Malia questioned.

Lydia turned to face her friends,"Listen to the text, I'm going to bury all of you." Each girl let the words sink in as they all realized what the text actually meant.

"It's not the casket that's important, it's what's inside..." Allison whispered. The liars stood staring directly at what lay in front of them. There was no going back and they knew what would have to happen next.

"We have to open it…"

* * *

As the service came to a close townspeople began exiting the church. Mr and Mrs Reyes descended the white steps receiving continued condolences, but it wasn't until their feet touched the pavement did they realize the man in uniform standing before them.

"Amelia, David, I am so sorry for your loss. Erica was a young soul taken from us way too soon."

David wrapped his arm around his wife in a comforting motion, "Thank you John." David appreciated Stiles' dad for giving his condolences, but a man dressed in a cop uniform brought uneasiness into heart.

A tension filled silence of uneasy glances washed over them. Amelia could sense that something was wrong, "Pardon me for asking, but what did you truly come here for?"

John inhaled deeply, "Actually my fellow colleagues and I… we've uncovered new evidence in your daughter's case."

Amelia and David did not what to believe what they were hearing, but now with their daughter being found and this appearance of new evidence this case would never be the same."What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that i'm gonna need the two of you to come down to the station for further questioning..."

…

"Lydia wait! Can we just take a moment to think about what we're getting ourselves into." Allison knew that once they opened that casket there was no turning back.

"There is no time to think Allison. We're four text messages away from having all of our throats slit, so you can either stay here with the rest of us or you can cower in a corner awaiting your death."

Allison was torn between respecting her dead friend and finding out who's terrorizing them. She looks to Kira and Malia for an answer, but in return receives nothing.

A sigh falls from Allison's lips, "Fine just hurry up."

With that being said Lydia nods at each of the girls in agreement, "Alright on the count of three…"

One… Lydia's trembling hand inched closer toward Erica's casket. Each of the liars held their breath in anticipation of what lied behind the closed coffin. Two… the girls walked closer to Lydia as her hand wrapped tightly around the handle. She glanced back at her friends for reassurance. Three…

"What the hell," an angry voice filled their ears causing the liars to turn around in fear. "What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Reyes walked toward the girls with a disgusted expression upon her face. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves; what kind of friends would do this?"

"Mrs. Reyes we can expl-"

Amelia rose her hand causing Malia to stop, "It's probably best that you all leave this instance."

The girls were frozen in fear as the realization of what just occurred sunk in. They had not only disrespected their best friend, but also her family. They could see the pain placed upon the face of Mrs. Reyes and it wasn't until another angry get out fell from her lips did the liars begin to exit the church.

Fresh air filled their lungs as they pushed open the doors revealing the outside world. The loud roars of honking horns filled the liars ears as they descended the steps of the chapel. They were surprised by the swarm of policemen standing at the base of the stairs as if they were waiting for them. Out of the crowd of officers Lydia notices two familiar faces beginning to approach them.

"Jordan, I mean Deputy Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski what's going on?"

Lydia glanced at Jordan who was trying to avoid eye contact, so she turned her attention back to the Sheriff. Stiles' father didn't have a pleasant look on his face and the liars could tell that it wasn't from the stress off simple police business.

"Good afternoon girls," they didn't respond prompting him to continue, "So do you all remember how around this time last year each one of you gave a statement in regards to the night Erica went missing."

The girls nodded in agreement, "Yes."

Stilinski sighed, "Well new evidence has risen in the case of Erica Reyes and I going to need all of you to come down to the station for more questioning."

New evidence. What could this possibly mean? "Sir we've told everything we know about Erica's disappearance," Allison's voice was broken a filled with fear.

"I know, but the problem is that this case that was once closed is now open again. The only difference is that it's now an unsolved murder case."

As Sheriff Stilinski walked away a gasp fell from each of the liars mouths. A murder! How is that even possible. They each glanced at each other with worry filled eyes, but it was the chiming of their phones that sent shivers down their spines.

"You bitches better watch your backs. You'll never know when your secrets will come back to bite you in the ass…" - Kisses, E.

"Jordan wait," Lydia frantically ran after him gently grasping her hand in his, "Do you know anything else about what's happening?"

There was an uncomfortable aura surrounding them as Lydia slowly removed her hand from his. "Listen Lydia… I think it would be best for us to keep this platonic. Now that I am assigned to the murder case of your former best friend."

"Totally we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." For some reason his words offended Lydia. Yes she had only just met him and of course she knew nothing was going to happen between them, but he had been the only guy to show a slight interest in her and it made her feel nice.

"Maybe I'll see you around Lydia," Parrish begins to walk away leaving Lydia standing alone. She walks back to her friends only to receive judging looks.

"Who's was that?" Malia pestered. Lydia looked back at where Jordan once stood, "No one."

The sound of Kira's voice brought all of the liars back to reality, "Guys look, is that-"

Lydia eyes widened in fear, "It can't be…"

"She said she would never come back here," Malia responded.

It was as if they had all seen a ghost. Lydia, Malia and Kira all turned Allison waiting for a reaction. They were greeted by a look of confusion spread across her face, "The real question is why the hell is Isaac with her…"

* * *

 _"I can't believe you talked us into this."_

 _Nighttime had fallen as the group of teenage girls closed in on their destination. Howls filled their ears and gusts of wind caressed their faces as the liars moved deeper into the wooded area._

 _Kira held tightly onto Lydia's arm as the leaves crunched under their feet with each step they took, "We shouldn't be out here. What if we get mauled by a bear or something."_

 _The beautiful blonde rolled her icy orbs in frustration, "The only thing you should be afraid of is the outfit you're currently wearing."_

 _Allison inhaled deeply, "Seriously Erica we shouldn't be out here, it's late and we have school tomorrow."_

 _Erica came to a sudden halt. She turned around staring daggers at Allison's, "I'm not leaving until the bitch realizes that she can't just swoop in and act like she owns the place. So you're either with me or against me and I advise you to choose wisely."_

 _Erica was now standing an inch from Allison's face and she had never felt more intimidated in her life. Erica quickly turned around looking each of her friends directly in the eyes, "The same goes for everyone; are you in or are you out?"_

 _"Well we've already made it this far, so why stop now?" Malia finally spoke prompting Kira and Lydia to respond next with a simple I'm in._

 _Erica turned back to Allison awaiting a response. Allison looked to the girls for an answer, but she knew ultimately that her choose had already been made._

 _"Fine… lets just get this over with."_

 _A sinister smile spreads across Erica's porcelain face as she relished in her victory._

 _She started moving once again, Lydia, Kira, Malia and Allison following closely behind. They had no idea why Erica would drag them out of bed in the middle of the night to explore the woods, yet it didn't stop them from tagging along._

 _After what seemed like a century a beautiful mansion in the middle of the woods came into view. The liars were mesmerized by the size of the house, well all of the liars except for a certain blonde haired beauty._

 _"Cora Hale, you have no idea who you're messing with."_

 _..._

The liars sat in a secluded corner at The Brew discussing what their next plan of action. As soon as the waiter walked away from their table Malia initiated the much needed conversation.

"Alright so what are we going to do? Not only is an anonymous asswhole harrasing us, but now Cora Hale is back in town."

The girls didn't want to believe that someone like Cora Hale would've returned to Beacon Hills, especially after what happened that night.

Lydia took a sip of her water before directing her attention to Allison, "The real question is why was Isaac Lahey with her and when did he get back in town?"

The girls all stared at Allison awaiting an answer. "How am I supposed to know."

Allison knew that lying to her friends wouldn't end well, but she wasn't ready to tell them what happened between her and a certain blue eyed boy.

"I don't expect for you to know, but I do expect for you to find out." Allison knew that Lydia was right. She did need to find out why Isaac was with Cora. The only thing is that Allison wasn't sure if she was prepared to confront Isaac about what happened the previous night.

"Sorry to change the subject, but what are we gonna do about the cops. They want us to come down to the station for questioning." Kira was terrified of what could happen during her interrogation.

"The police want to see if our stories have changed, so all we have to do is make sure that they haven't,"The buzzing of Lydia's phone cut her off. She slowly reached into her purse and retrieved her phone before looking at the caller ID, "It's just my mom."

Lydia excused herself from the table as her friends continued to eat in silence.

Malia watched as Lydia exited The Brew, "Is anyone else wondering how Lydia knew the deputy?"

"Well she is close to the Sheriff, so maybe tha-"

"Kira!" Allison glared at her as Kira realized what she had said, "I'm sorry Lia."

An uncomfortable smile spread across Malia's face, "It's totally alright. I've come to terms with the fact that Stiles and I will never have what he and Lydia had."

"And are you okay with that?"

Malia let Allison's question sink in. "I think so."

In all honestly Malia didn't even know if her and Stiles were still together. She hadn't talked to him recently, but she felt as though this space was needed at the moment. Malia could only hope that they would talk when the time was right.

"Anyway enough about me and my confused love life, what's going on with you guys?" Kira and Allison silently shook their heads and stuffed their mouths with food trying to avoid the question.

"Seriously nothing?" Malia sighed in defeat and continued to eat her meal as she realized her best friends were not going to tell her anything, "Well I guess this conversation is over…"

...

The sky beamed orange and red as the sun began to set. Lydia was on the phone outside The Brew as gusts of wind sent shivers down her spine.

"Alright mom I'll be home soon," Lydia sighed in frustration, "Love you too."

Lydia and her mother said their goodbyes just as a familiar voice engulfed her ears.

"I knew we'd meet again."

Lydia was greeted with a sinister smile.

"What do you want Derek?"

Why was he even back in town and more importantly why was his sister back in town.

"Well you see Lydia, I want what everyone else wants… answers." A sudden peak of curiosity coursed thought Lydia's veins.

Derek inched closer, "And personally I think you and your little friends want answers too."

Derek could hear the three others begin to approach them, so her wrapped his arm around Lydia pulling her close. Her body stiffened at the contact and his breath against her face sent chills down her spine.

"Meet me at my family's old house tonight if you truly want answers." And in the blink of an eye Derek was gone. Lydia was greeted with the confused looks of her friends, "Hey Lyd what was taking so long and was the Derek?" Malia questioned.

"And what did he want?" Kira continued.

Lydia was still in disbelief of what just taken place, "I have no idea what he wanted, but I do intend to find out."

"Well I'm gonna go try and figure out why Isaac was hanging around Cora," Allison pulled each of her friends into a tight embrace before leaving.

"And then there were three," Malia joked.

"Actually I have to go my mom wanted to talk to me about something important, but I'll see you guys tomorrow night at the station." Lydia then ran to her car and began her journey home.

Malia turned to Kira only to realize that she also had to leave, "Sorry Lia, I gotta go too. Scott's helping me prepare for tryouts tomorrow."

Kira gave Malia a slight kiss on the cheek before disappearing out of Malia's sight.

"And then there was one."

What was a girl supposed to do in a Sunday evening. She thought about calling Stiles, but decided against it. Just as a sigh of frustration fell from her lips a message popped up on her phone. It's funny how the universe works in mysterious ways.

 _ **"Hey Malia can you come over. I think I found something you might be interested in…"-Theo**_

* * *

 **Sorry about the extremely long wait, let's just say life happened. Either way I'm back and the story is in full effect! What do you guys think will happen when the girls get questioned? What could Theo possibly have to show Malia? And is Lydia falling to hard of just desperate?**

 _Until next time lovelies~ **PassionWithinMe**_


	8. The Cora Thing - Part 2

**The Cora Thing - Part 2**

 **A/N: If you read to the end make sure you read the A/N at the bottom for an explanation on my absence.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the teen wolf characters only my OC's and i'll take credit for this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Moonlight caressed Allison's face as she ascended a cobble stone driveway. She hadn't laid eyes on this house since before Isaac had abandoned her.

Mixed emotions coursed through her veins as she stood in front of the big wooden door.

Allison knew she had to knock, but a part of her simply wanted to walk away and forget she ever saw him again.

Before she could raise her hand to knock on the door it swings open. There in front of her stood the cold blooded soul also know as Cora Hale.

The corners of her mouth formed a mischievous grin as she relished in the presence of Allison.

"Allison Argent, long time no see." Allison rolled her eyes in frustration, "That's pretty rich coming from somebody who can't see a damn thing."

"Wow after all these years you're still an uptight bitch pining over someone that will never love you." Cora had some nerve talking to Allison like that.

Allison stepped closer to her, "You better watch it or-"

"Or what? You'll school me to death with mathematical equations. Don't you remember who I am, I can make your life a living hell without batting an eyelash."

"What's going on here?"

Just behind Cora stood Isaac. A disconcerting looked plastered across his face as he surveyed the scene.

"Oh nothing Isaac, Allison was just leaving."

"I think I can speak for myself thank you very much."

Allison directed her attention to the blue eyed boy who now inched closer to her, "I actually came over to talk to you."

"Do you mind giving us some privacy," Isaac said to Cora not once removing his gaze from Allison.

"I think I'll pass," Isaac shot her a death glare, "Fine," She placed a delicate hand on his chest as she whispered softly in his ear, "Remember… I don't like to be left waiting."

Cora disappeared in the house as Isaac shut the door behind him. He ushered Allison to sit with him on the patio swing, "I'm sorry about that." Allison didn't respond.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

She didn't know if she should ask what the hell Cora Hale was doing in his house or if she should address the other elephant in the room.

She stared at his face intensely. Allison could tell something was wrong by the dull pain hidden behind Isaac's crystal blue orbs.

"I can't deny that I still love you. I'm actually one hundred percent certain that I will always love you Isaac."

A small smile crept on Isaac face as he took in the words that fell from the lips of the love of his life.

"But as much as I want to go back to the way we were, I just can't. You hurt me to the core and I'm not sure I can ever forgive you for that. You were my everything and when you left I lost a piece of myself. It took me a long time to move on from you and now that I have I can't turn back."

Isaac softly whipped away a tear that had rolled down Allison's cheek. He knew it pained Allison to confess her feelings to him.

"Both of us have changed since we last saw each other and if we're ever gonna come close to what we used to be, I believe it's best that we start off as friends."

Isaac shook his head in agreement and stared deeply into her eyes, "I just want you to be apart of your life Ally, I know I messed up and I take full responsibility for my actions. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

Allison smiled at his declaration. She inched closer to him and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, "Promise that you will take care of yourself Isaac Lahey."

"Goodnight, Allison."

* * *

Kira could not understand why she thought it was even remotely smart to be at Beacon Hills High at 6:30 in the morning.

The sun was blazing down on her as she jogged out to the middle of the lacrosse field.

There stood Scott McCall shirtless and glistening with sweat, "Hurry up Yukimura, I don't have all day."

Kira's heart began to flutter as he flashed his pearly whites. How the hell was she going to make it through the practice.

"McCall I'm moving as fast as I can."

A laugh fell from Scott's lips, "Well I hope you'll move faster on the field because at this rate I see the bench in your future."

"Can we just get this over with?"

Scott nodded in agreement. "Fine if you want to rush the practice why not start with two laps around the field."

Kira let out a loud groan before Scott began pushing her to start running.

After what seemed like an eternity they both came to a halt and Kira fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing? That was just the warm up."

Kira playfully punched him on the arm, "I told you to help with my lacrosse skills not to send me into Cardiac Arrest."

"Well can't I do both," Scott responded while handing Kira a lacrosse stick. "Now it's time for the actual practice. You goal is to take this ball and place it into that net."

Well that seems easy enough for Kira. She placed the ball into the net of her stick, reared back, and sent the ball flying at the goal. The only problem is that the ball landed two feet in front of her.

"Well that was anticlimactic."

Kira rolled her eyes at Scott's comment, "This is going to be a long day."

Two hours later Kira felt as though her arms and legs were going to fall off, but there was no denying the fact that they had a fun time.

There were a few times he had gotten too close for comfort, but when he noticed Kira was uncomfortable he would move.

"Would you look at that, time fly's when you're having fun."

"I guess it does McCall."

Kira and Scott stand there staring at each other. The both knew that something weird was going on between them, and as much as they wanted to act on their feelings there was bigger picture to this situation.

Allison…

Neither one of them wanted to hurt Allison, but it was literally becoming unbearable for them to stay away.

"Well I have to go meet Allison at the brew, but I think you're more than ready for the big."

Scott pulled her into a tight embrace, "So stop worrying you'll be fine."

"Thanks Scott," Kira wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. She knew this was wrong, but it felt so right.

Slowly they pulled away looking deeply into each other's eyes. Kira could feel Scott's breath brush against her lips as he leaned in closer.

"Scott we can-"

Before she could finish his lips pressed tightly against hers. Neither one of them took into the consideration that people could be watching.

In that moment it was just the two of them, in the middle of the lacrosse field.

Scott slowly broke the kiss, instantly missing the sensation, before walking away leaving a dumbfounded Kira standing alone.

She lightly brushed her fingers across her swollen lips as realization set in, "What did I just do..."

…

Anxiety coursed through Allison's veins as sat in the back corner booth at the brew. Today was the day that she would end things with the raven haired boy.

Of course Allison loved Scott, but she couldn't move things further with him when her and Isaac still had unresolved issues.

The chime of the door brought her out of her thoughts.

Scott walked into the brew and instantly they locked eyes. He began moving toward her.

"Hey Ally," Scott leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hi," Allison says softly. There was just something about his puppy dog eyes that made it even harder to end things. "How are you Scott."

"I'm good. Just really excited about the big game, which I hope your coming to?"

Allison sent a reassuring smile to Scott, "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world, plus it's Kira's first game so I have to go."

Scott tensed at the mention of Kira's name. Of course he realized that he kissed her, but there was also no way for him to take it back.

"Right… anyway I miss you Ally it's like we don't see each other anymore."

"I know and believe me I'm so sorry I've just had a lot going on recently."

Scott softly placed his hand on top of hers, "I'm sorry to hear about what happened with Erica."

Allison had almost forgotten about Erica with all of this Scott and Isaac drama on her mind. Allison quickly pulled her hand away from Scott's grasp, "Listen Scott we…."

Allison was interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating.

Sending Scott a remorseful look she swiftly pull her phone from her bag.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she read the message displayed on the screen.

 ** _"Be careful little liar, you break poor Scotty's heart and you can kiss UCLA goodbye." - E_**

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Allison didn't know what to say or do. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, "Nothing…"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Isaac walking out of the chapel in the middle of town square.

"I'm sorry Scott, can you excuse me for a second." Without even realizing what she was doing she ran out of the brew toward Isaac.

The yellow envelope tuck closely by his side didn't go unnoticed by Allison. "Hey Isaac."

"Oh hey Allison, whats up?"

"Not much just meeting Scott at the brew… I saw you coming out of the church is everything okay?"

Allison was trying her best to seem concerned.

"Oh um," Isaac nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah everything is alright I was just picking up some things for my dad."

Allison just nodded even though she could sense something was off, "Okay… So um I hate to invade your privacy, but I've noticed that you've been around Cora a lot lately."

"Yeah I forgot to tell you, she's my new step sister."

Allison's eyes widened in surprise causing a confused look to fall on Isaac's face.

"Ally are you okay?"

Blinking rapidly Allison had to pull the biggest lie out of her ass, "Yeah um I'm great. I should probably get back to Scott you know I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Goodbye Isaac."

Allison turned around rushing back to the brew without giving Isaac even the slightest chance to respond.

How was she supposed to feel about her ex being related to a bitch that wants to ruin her life.

She made it back to the brew and began walking back to her table only to discover an empty booth and a note on a napkin.

 ** _"I guess I'm not as important as him…"-Scott._**

Her heart dropped as she read the note over and over again. This day was supposed to be about her and Scott and she ruined it again.

She slid back into the booth and picked up a menu as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Allison was running out of options and now with E controlling her life she was trapped with no way out.

* * *

Malia had mixed emotions as she pulled up to her former best friends house. She remembered the days when all of her friends would sit on the the front lawn talking about boys and planning trips to Lydia's lake house.

All Malia could do is hope that whatever Theo thought was so interesting could take her mind off of her Stiles and Erica problems.

With a deep and calming breath Malia pulled the key out of the ignition before exited her car. She walked along the pathway to the front door, but instead of knocking she shot Theo a quick message letting him know that she was outside.

About two minutes later the stormy eyed boy stood in front of her. At the sight of Malia a slight grin rose on Theo's face.

"You came."

"Well you said you had something interesting to show me, and I guess my curiosity just got the best of me."

A small laugh fell from Theo's lips, "You don't say."

Malia return a smile, "Hey, sorry that I couldn't make it over here yesterday."

"Don't worry it's totally fine."

The two stood their sharing comfortable glances before they fell into an awkward silence, "So… are we just gonna stand here and stare at each other or are you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh my bad, come on in."

Theo moved from blocking the doorway allowing Malia to enter the residence. Theo's house looked completely different from when Erica lived there.

Theo could sense the tension emitting off of Malia's body, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… it's just, being in this house is bringing up old memories I've tried so hard to forget. But I'll be fine." Malia sends a reassuring smile his way. She was surprised by how worried he actually was.

"Anyway what is it that you wanted to show me."

"It's actually upstairs in the attic."

They stood there in silence before Malia finally spoke, "Alright, so what are you waiting for?"

"Oh right." Theo hurried up the stairs causing a smile to form on Malia's lips before she proceeded to follow.

A cold breeze washed over her body sending shivers up her spine. The only times Malia found herself scared was when she was around her father, but there was no denying that this attic was creepy. As she entered the damp attic Theo was nowhere to be found.

"Pst… Theo are you there?"

When there was no response Malia immediately wanted run back down the stairs. Suddenly the light flashed on revealing Theo who was standing in the corner.

"Jesus christ! You're supposed to answer when someone calls your name."

A look of remorse fell on his face, "Sorry I was looking for the light."

Theo moved toward a large stack of boxes sitting in the middle of the floor.

He gently open in the biggest of the boxes revealing all of Erica's clothes, "My family found these and I thought you'd might want to take a look before we donated them."

Malia kneeled down next to Theo running her hands over the soft fabric inside the box. Her hand gripped tightly around one of Erica's favorites shirts.

"I'm so sorry that things had to end up this way." Malia turned her head meeting Theo's gaze, "I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

The corners of her mouth rose in a sad smile, "That's really sweet of you, but we just met and I don't wanted to burden you with my problems."

Theo returned a smile and gently placed his hand over Malia's clenched fist, "No burden just look at it as a friend helping a friend in need."

Malia froze under the touch of his rough calloused hands. She couldn't quite understand why a sense of normalcy rushed over her every time she was with him. Theo, a guy who she had just met, made Malia feel safe and that absolutely terrified her.

She quickly pulled her hand away causing an awkward tension to rise, "We should probably start looking."

Malia and Theo began rummaging through Erica's boxes. Every now and again they would share small glances only to hurriedly turn away.

After what seemed like hours of searching Malia glanced at the bottom of the last box. She gently picked up the folded piece of paper and began reading before being startled by the gasps of the blue eyed boy sitting next to her.

"Oh my god, Malia you need to see this." Theo handed her a small metal lunch box containing several different passports and ID's.

She carefully examined the boxes contents, "Why would Erica's need to have so many of these."

"I don't know, but they're all under different names."

"Yeah and addresses."

Malia stared at the ID's with a baffled expression on her face, "I guess Erica truly did have a multiple personality disorder." She continued looking before finding the most recent passport.

"Who the hell is Dahlia Rodriguez," Malia handed Theo the passport.

He inspected it carefully, "I'm guessing it's one of her alias, and it looks like she was planning a trip to Mexico."

"Yeah, the weekend of her disappearance," Malia was puzzled by the whole situation. What could possible make Erica change her identity and flee to Mexico.

"This could be used as evidence in Erica's murder. I have to tell the police."

Malia rushed to a standing position quickly snatching the passport out of Theo's grasp. She began heading forthe stairs when she felt a hand latch around her wrist.

"What are you doing I need to go and warn the others."

"Malia you need to think about what you're doing. Whoever is behind Erica's murder could still be out there and knowing this information could get you killed."

Theo was right, she had to think carefully about what she was going to do. Of course Malia knew she had to tell the girls, but if word got back to E there is no telling what could happen.

Theo inched closer to her, "How about I give you a ride to school and you can think about this before you go running and telling the cops."

Malia folded her arms across her chest, "Fine, but can we stop and get food I haven't eaten all day."

"You're seriously a lunatic," Theo moved pass her and headed for the stairs.

Malia slid the passport in her back pocket as a smirk rose on her face and she followed behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I want to start by apologizing and the false sense of this story returning, but multiple this have happened in my life. From being a freshman in college to just loosing interest in this story I just needed a break.

It is safe to say that I a finally back because I didn't want to leave you guys with and unfinished story and I hope that you guys will continue to read.

What do you think Malia will do with her new found information? Will Allison break up with Scott despite E's demands and what's Cora's motives with coming back to Beacon Hills?

 _Until next time lovelies~ **PassionWithinMe**_


	9. The Cora Thing - Part 3

**The Cora Thing - Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the teen wolf characters only my OC's and i'll take credit for this story. ENJOY :)**

* * *

The reminisce of the kiss was still present on Kira's lips. Scott McCall had actually kissed her and this time it wasn't in some drunken haze. As much as Kira didn't want to admit it, she was beginning to develop real feelings for the doe eyed boy.

A frown rose on her face as the realization sunk in. How could she possibly be falling for her best friends boyfriend. There was no way in hell she could let Allison find out about that kiss.

Quickly Kira grabbed all of her belongings for her locker and slammed it shut.

In a rush to find an exit and meet Allison and Lydia, she didn't notice the person standing in front of her. All of the contents that once were in her hands are now scattered on the floor.

She bent down gathering all of her things not once acknowledging the person in front of her. "Where the hell is my phone."

"Um, I think this is your's."

Kira looked up to find a girl about the same age as her holding her cell phone.

"Sorry about bumping into you by the way, I promise to be more careful next time," the girl flashed her pearly whites.

Kira instantly grabbed her phone, "No worries, it was totally my fault I was in a hurry and didn't look where I was going."

The girl held out her hand as a nice gesture, "I'm Tori by the way, Tori Radwell."

"Nice to meet you Tori, I'm Kira," Kira returned the gesture.

The two shared a laugh at their awkward handshake, "Well Kira I'm actually having a huge party the day after the first game and you should totally come."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and you can bring anyone you want, everyone is invited."

Kira couldn't deny how amazing a night out with her friends, away from the whole E situation, sounded, "That actually sounds pretty cool. I'll definitely be there."

"Perfect!" the girls exchange numbers, "Alright I sent you all the information. I guess I see you around then?"

"Of course, it's was really nice meeting you."

"Bye Kira."

Kira smiles at Tori's enthusiasm. It was kind of nice to finally have someone with a positive energy around, "Bye."

Before Kira could refocus her attention on finding Scott her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She quickly retrieved it and inhaled deeply before looking at the screen.

 _ **"Let the games begin...bitch." - E**_

So many emotions were running through Kira mind as she stared at an image of Scott and her from this morning. Not only could this ruining her life, it also means that E was at their school and there was no telling what would happen next.

"Hey Kira… are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

So wrapped up in her own drama Kira hadn't even noticed Lydia's presence.

"What… oh yeah sorry I just um… found out that I got a C on my Biology paper."

Lydia knew Kira was lying, but it's probably best to not press the issue, "Anyway let's go find Allison and Malia so we can get our story straight before tonight." Lydia started heading for the quad where she knew Allison would be.

Kira followed closely behind having completely forgotten about the fact that they were going down to the station to be interviewed about Erica's murder.

...

"Hey thanks again."

Malia was now sitting parked in the lot of Beacon Hills High. She actually had a pretty good day today and that was all thanks to the infamous blue eyed Theo Raken.

"What for?"

"Well for the food obviously."

The corners of Theo's mouth turned into a smile, "Well I do love a girl who can eat a supersized meal and still have room for dessert." The car fills with laughter as Malia playfully slaps him on the shoulder, "Alright I'm just kidding."

"You better be," Malia can't help but feel safe and comfortable when she's around him. They lock eyes for the first time the whole day and really look at each other. "Really thank you for everything you did today, it was really sweet."

"Anytime, that's what friends are for."

 _Friends_ , it was nice to know that she had a friendship that wasn't full of complication. Someone she could just be herself around… Malia gently wraps her arms around Theo pulling him into a tight embrace. She breaths in his cologne melting deeply into his touch as hand lightly caresses her back.

A loud knock on the window caused Malia and Theo to pull away from each other. Malia's heart sank as a fuming Stiles came into view.

Theo slowly rolled down the window as Malia stared directly into Stiles' hate filled eyes. "Hey babe… what's up?"

"Cut the bullshit Malia, what the hell is going on?"

Theo could sense Malia's uneasiness as she tried searching for the right words to say, "Listen man nothing is going on I was jsut giving her a ride to school."

"Does is look like I was talking to you."

Malia cut in, "Hey don't be mean to him he when you're the one that's overreacting."

Stiles was so infuriated smoke could come out of his ear, "I'm overreacting! How am I supposed to feel when I find my girlfriend cuddled up with some dude in his car."

"Actually my name is Theo." Stiles and Malia both shoot glares at the blue eyes boy causing him to sink into his seat. Malia turns back to Stiles, "Nothing is happened Stiles, he's new here and offered me a ride to school. So would please stop acting like a fifteen year old girl on her period."

"You know what… I'm done. Have a wonderful life." Stiles walks away leaving Malia speechless.

So many emotions were running through her. Annoyance, sadness, anger, but most of all she felt guilty. Without even looking at her Theo could sense the emotional overload.

"Go after him."

"What?" Malia was caught off guard.

Theo inhaled deeply, "It's obvious that you love him, so go after him."

A small smile appeared on Malia's face. She leaned over placing in chaste kiss onto Theo cheek before opening her door. She quickly closed the door and turned back to Theo, "Thank you for everything. I'll call you later."

Theo nodded as he watched the most beautiful girl he had ever seen run away from him.

There was something special about Malia Tate, but he knew that for now it was best to not pursue anything more than a friendship.

...

Lydia and Kira push open the double door leading to the front of the school only to find Allison standing alone by a tree. The girls could sense something was wrong by the sullen look plastered upon her face.

Allison noticed the worried looks on her friends faces and immediately changed her demeanor.

"Hey guys," Allison said trying to lighten the mood.

Lydia saw right through her bullshit, "What's wrong with you?"

Kira's eyes widened at Lydia's forwardness. Allison rolled her eyes at Lydia, "I'm perfectly fine."

"I know where not on the best terms right now, but we're best friends so talk to me." Lydia sent Allison a reassuring glance.

Inhaling deeply Allison collected her thoughts, "Honestly I'm just dealing with a bunch of boy problems. But right now we need to focus on what's going to happen tonight."

Lydia nodded in agreement while Kira looked around for the final liar.

"Where is Mali-"

"Guys have you seen Stiles?" Malia frantically asked in between breaths.

Her mind was so far gone that she didn't even realize that this meeting had a purpose.

Lydia finally spoke trying to reign in her friends, "Guys we need to talk about what we're going to do about tonight, so both of you can save your boy troubles for later."

"Hey! Don't act like you don't have relationship problems miss I'm in love with a Detective I just met."

Malia and Lydia began going back and forth yelling rude comment at one another. Kira couldn't take it any longer, "Shut up!"

She received a surprised look from each of her friends, "We don't have time for this… Now Allison did you find out why Isaac is fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Actually Cora is Isaac's new stepsister."

Lydia gasps at Allison's revelation and Malia erupted into laughter, "Wow, I feel so sorry for him."

Allison rolls her eyes, "Yeah well how am I supposed to trust him?"

"You can't," Lydia looked Allison directly in the eye, "You don't know if she's gotten in his head, so you cannot trust him."

Allison nodded in agreement. As much as she wanted to build trust with Isaac's this curveball puts Allison in such an uncomfortable situation.

"Well great you found out why Isaac was with Cora, but the real question is why did the bitch come back to town?."

"I don't know Malia… that's what I have to find out."

A comfortable silence rose as the liars contemplated reason why Cora Hale would come back to town.

The silence was cut short, "Well aside from that what are we going to do about tonight."

"We all have to have the same story. We were meeting at my lake house for an end of the summer hang out, we had talked and laughed all night until we all fell asleep. Then around one in the morning we were woken up by the thunderstorm only to find my back door open and Erica gone."

All of the girls listened intently as Lydia mapped out the story for them to tell making sure to leave out the fact that they had been drinking that night.

Lydia continued, "We also have to make sure that we don't mention anything about E because who know's what will happen."

"Shouldn't we tell that cops that there is a sociopath threatening our lives," Kira proposed.

"The cops aren't going to believe us," Lydia noted.

Malia inhaled deeply, "Not to mention the fact that if we do go to the police E will find someway to ruin our lives."

"I'm so sick of being controlled by someone who doesn't even have a face or a name," Allison nearly screamed.

Lydia placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "We all are trust me."

She directed her attention back to the others, "But right now we need to stick together."

The liars nodded in agreement. Animosity aside, in this fight all they had was each other and the needed to be stronger now more than ever.

Silence fell upon once again as they tried figuring out what their next move would be.

Lydia phone began to vibrate immediately causing tension to rise within the group. The liars continued to stare at the phone, "Well are you going to answer it?"

"No Malia, why would I answer an unknown number," Lydia whispered sending her a death glare.

Malia rolled her eyes, "Well it's not like anything worse can happen. Plus you probably only making it worse by not answering."

"She does have a point," Kira added.

Lydia shot a judging look at Kira causing her to advert her glance. The phone stopped ringing causing a sense of relief to rush over them.

"Well that was-"

The liars happiness was short lived as the phone began vibrating once again.

A sigh of frustration fell from Malia's lips, "Lydia if you don't answer the phone I will."

"Fine I'll answer it."

Apprehensively Lydia pressed the accept button and slowly lifted the phone to her ear. Many emotions were running through the liars minds as the stared at Lydia's emotionless face.

Who could she possibly be talking to and what did they want?

Puzzled looks painted their faces as the next words fell from Lydia's lips, "How did you get my number?"

Without saying a word Lydia ended the call and lowered the phone from her ear. She started each of her friends in the eyes as she processed what just happened.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened of just leave us to imagine the conversation you just had?" Allison muttered in frustration.

Lydia glanced back at her phone, "That was Derek Hale… he said he wanted to meet me."

"What! He has to be a lunatic to think that you would go meet him," Malia protested.

There was a slight pause… the other liars were waiting for Lydia to agree with Malia, but by the looks of it Lydia had other plans.

"Well I stand corrected. You're a lunatic if you think meeting with him is a good idea."

"I have no other choice Malia," there was a slight desperation in Lydia's tone, "What if he knows something about Erica's murder."

Lydia did have a point. Beacon Hills is not a place you just come back to visit unless you're looking for someone or want something.

"Okay, but I'm not letting you go and visit that creep alone."

"You can't," Lydia tucked her hair behind her ear, "He specifically asked for me to come alone."

Lydia could believe she was actually going to do this, "I gonna go and visit Derek and then we will meet at the station later on tonight."

The liars all nodded at the mutual understanding.

"Be careful Lyds," Kira pulls Lydia into a tight embrace, "If you need anything remember we're only a phone call away."

All of the liars said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways. Oddly enough they felt even closer to each other than before.

All they had was each other and there was no way in hell they're gonna let some nameless and faceless asshole tear them apart. They're going to get through this together… for each other… for _Erica_.

* * *

 _"Alright, I think she's in the garage," Erica and the rest of the liars peeked over the bushes next to the Hale garage. "Here's the plan, we're simply gonna light a few smoke bomb and through them inside."_

 _"Do you really think this is a good idea," Kira questioned_

 _Erica flashed an annoyed glance at her, "Are you questioning me. If you want end up just like that bitch I'd be happy help."_

 _"I was just asking okay, I'm sorry."_

 _The others decided it was best to not vocalize their opposing views._

 _"Alright girls, are you ready."_

 _Erica didn't give them enough time to respond before she began moving toward the garage. The liars followed quickly behind her with their smoke bombs in hand. One by one each of the girls lit the smoke bomb and tossed it inside of the garage._

 _Suddenly heavy cloud of smoke filled the air and their lungs._

 _They listened closely waiting for Cora's response, but when nothing happened Erica began walking away._

 _"Erica wait," Allison called after her but she continued to walk._

 _Erica proceeded walking back to the car not once glancing back, "What for? Nothing happened and this was all a complete mes-"_

 _Thunderous roars of explosions engulfed their ears as the liars tried to protect themselves from falling debris._

 _Large clouds of black smoke filled the air along with the smell of burning wood. Ember flames burned into their souls as each liar stood there staring at the Hale house which was now engulfed in flames._

 _They couldn't believe what was happening… well everyone except for the devious Erica Reyes who stood there with a smile plastered across her face._

 _The plan had worked…_

...

Ever since that night of the fire, Lydia vowed never to step within fifty feet of the Hale house. She turned off the engine of her toyota prius, but didn't unlock her doors.

She scanned the remaining of the house: broken windows, scorched walls and a dismantled roof. How is it possible for her and friends to have done this?

Lydia inhales deeply contemplating all of her options if something goes wrong. This is where it all started… and this where it has to end.

Slowly Lydia unlocks her doors and climbs out her car. The sun was beginning to set and the was no one in close proximity.

Lydia was all alone, but it was too late to turn back. She ascended the stairs on the front porch until a wore down red door was in her line of sight. She softly pushed the front door open causing a vacant darkness to wash over her.

Lydia apprehensively took a step through the threshold and with each step the floorboards creaked.

"Hello…" she called out softly, but received no response. She proceeded further into the house looking around for any sign of Derek.

Suddenly the door slams shut causing Lydia to turn around. She could hear footsteps approaching her, but there was no one in sight.

"Lydia Martin," moonlight casted over the face of a brooding Derek Hale, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

Lydia swallowed a lump she hadn't realized formed in her throat, "Well I want answers and I intend to get them."

Derek scanned her up and down, "Well you better get comfortable because I have a lot to say."

He circled around Lydia before moving to the dust filled mantel. Lydia took a seat on the couch and waited for Derek to say something.

"That night… of the fire. Erica had you all fooled thinking that you were just playing a little prank on my sister. Little did you know she had something greater in store."

Lydia didn't quite understand what he was talking about, but she decided to wait and ask questions.

Derek continued moving to sit across from her, "Those weren't just smoke bombs you threw into my family's garage. Erica wanted that fire to start, so she packed those smoke bombs with tiny explosives."

Lydia didn't want to believe Derek, but that is something Erica would do.

"Erica and I were seeing each other, but we had to keep it a secret because of the age difference. Let's just say you don't want to end up on her bad side."

A few things were beginning to make sense, "So what you're saying is that you're the reason Erica wanted to blow up your house."

"Yeah and I guess my sister was just collateral damage."

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest, "So why now? Why tell me all of this now?"

"Why not now."

Lydia didn't know how to feel and it didn't help that she was playing a game of cat and mouse with a sociopath.

"Your family didn't move here until the summer before Erica's disappearance and you didn't leave until after she went missing."

A laugh escaped Derek's mouth, "Ahh you are as smart as they say."

"Look, I don't what type of game you're playing, but I want why you came back to Beacon Hills."

Derek shot up from his seat, "Lydia I came back here for the same reason you did, I came back for Erica."

It all made sense, "You saw her that weekend… Which means you know more than you're telling."

"Perhaps I do and perhaps I don't, I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Derek walked back over to the fire place with a sadistic smile on his face.

Lydia looks at her phone and was startled by the time, "I have to go."

She gathered her belongs and headed for the door. Instantly she stopped in her tracks and turned to face Derek.

"This isn't over…"

"Indeed it's not… I'll see you soon Lydia."

* * *

It was weird for them to be back there being questioned about their friend who now lay six feet underground. Each of the liars were separated, so that the Detective could talk to them individually.

Exactly how they rehearsed is the liar's told the detective same story about the night of Erica's disappearance.

"This isn't just a disappearance anymore, this is a murder. All of you are in danger because the person who did this is still out there."

After being let go the liars knew that it wouldn't look good to all be seen together outside of the station, so they all agreed to meet in the woods where no one would find them.

Lydia was worried that someone had decided to crack under pressure, "What did you guys say?"

Malia was the first to respond, "I stuck to the plan we were all together that night."

"Me too," Kira added.

The air filled with silence as the girls waited for Allison to respond. Lydia could sense that something was wrong, "Allison? You haven't said a word all night."

"Yeah did something happen?" Kira placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"... they don't believe us." Allison muttered, "They said we were lying and that they intended to find out the truth. Guys I can't go to jail for a crime that I didn't commit."

Malia sighed frustration, "None of us are going to jail okay. We told the truth and there is no reason for them to even think we had something to do with Erica's murder."

The sound of a branch snapping caused the liars to jump in fear.

Anxiety coursed through Kira's veins as she hid slightly behind Allison, "Did you guys hear that?"

Malia shot her a death glare, "Of course we heard it we're right next to you."

"Guys," Allison could sense someone getting closer, "I think someone is coming."

The sound of another branch snapping caused each of the liars to bolt in the other direction. The thumping of footsteps behind them were getting closer and closer.

They were dodging trees and jumping over twigs until they all came to a stop at the clearing in the woods.

Malia, Lydia and Allison were all trying to catch their breath, but Kira was nowhere to be found. "Where's Kira," Lydia asked her best friends.

"I don't kno-" Malia was cut off by the sound of a piercing scream.

They all glanced at each other before running in the direction of where the scream came from. Standing in the middle of clump of trees was Kira.

They inched closer to her scared to see what she was looking at. Slowly Kira turned around with a shocked look on her face, "You have to see this."

There laying in Kira's hands was a camcorder. The girls all huddled around it to watch what on the small screen.

They could believe their eyes… it was a recording from the night of Erica's disappearance.

 _"I bet you wouldn't like it if I started filming you." Erica whispered to the person behind the camera. She grabbed the camera and revealing the mystery man._

The gasped in awe as the face of Stiles Stilinski came into view on the camcorder.

Right on cue each of the liars phones began to ring in perfect sync.

They each glanced at each other before looking at the message that appeared on their screens.

 ** _"You bitches better watch your backs. You'll never know when your secrets will come back and bite you in the ass..." -E_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review letting me know what you guys thought of this chapter!

 **Next Chapter:** _The return of two people close to Erica has the girls on edge; a lead on Erica's murder lands Allison back at the station and an accident lands one of the Liars in the hospital._

 _Until next time lovelies~ **PassionWithinMe (Mark)**_


	10. Even Playing Field - Part 1

**Even Playing Field - Part 1**

 **Preview** **:** _The return of two people close to Erica has the girls on edge; a lead on Erica's murder lands Allison back at the station and an accident lands one of the Liars in the hospital._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the teen wolf characters only my OC's and i'll take credit for this story. ENJOY :)**

* * *

 _Rays from the sun caressed her face as the strong scent of chlorine filled her lungs. Her golden locks glistened in the light as she walked through the double doors leading to the backyard. There was nothing better than spending a day soaking in the sun with her best friends._

 _Erica slid into a chair and began applying lotion to her already sun kissed skin, "Alright losers, you won't believe who I just got off the phone with."_

 _There was a slight pause, "So are you gonna tell us or what?" Malia questioned._

 _"Fine impatient much," Erica rolled her eyes, "You guys remember the hottie, with abs of steel, who's on the lacrosse team."_

 _Lydia pulled her sunglasses down, so they lay resting on the bridge of the nose, "If your talking about a certain someone by the name Jackson Whittemore I need details asap."_

 _A devilish grin rose upon Erica's lips, "Well you can thank me later, but this Friday we're going to our first high school party."_

 _They erupt in fits of giggles and happiness._

 _"Our first high school party, this is amazing," Kira said as she descended into the pool._

 _"Yes ladies, and because this our first party; Allison lose the sweater vest you look like a librarian and not the sexy kind. Lydia get rid of those stupid pink clip ins that is so last year. Kira lose the glasses you look like five year old."_

 _"Um, but they're prescription."_

 _Erica shoots up in her seat sending daggers at Kira, "I don't care, get contacts. And you Malia, can you at least try to act like a decent human being."_

 _"Sorry," Malia mumbled with a mouth full of chips and dip._

 _A loud sigh fell from Erica's lips as she melted back into the lounge chair, "Sorry if I sound a little harsh, but I'm just trying to look out for you guys, that's what friends are for."_

 _"It's okay E, we understand," Allison smiles._

 _Lydia adds, "Yeah we know you're just trying to help."_

 _"Good," Erica slides her shades down on her face, "Because this party will define our social status for the rest of our entire high school lives…"_

...

After making it out of the woods unscathed the liars head back to Lydia's house to try and make sense of everything that is happening.

Lydia plopped down on her bed confused about the whole situation. Stiles had been lying to her this whole time. She had no idea that he even knew who Erica was back then.

Kira closed the door tightly behind her, "What are we gonna do? If the police get a hold of that video, Stiles can go to jail."

"The real question is why was Stiles with Erica that night and why didn't he tell any of us?" Malia questioned.

Allison could sense something was wrong by the absent look in Lydia's eyes, "Hey Lyds are you okay?"

Lydia glances up at her friends with tear filled eyes, "No… I'm definitely not okay."

Allison pulls Lydia into a tight embrace. Lydia sobs into Allison's shoulder as Malia rubs circles on her back.

"Hey it's gonna be alright," Malia whispers in a comforting tone.

Lydia slightly pulls away from Allison, "Two years… I gave him two years of my love and throughout that whole time he was hooking up with one of my best friends."

"Hey you can't put all of the blame on him, Erica had a part in it also," this was the first time Allison found herself not defending Erica's actions.

"Yeah, and we know for a fact Stiles loved you," Kira says. "And he still loves you," Malia added.

Lydia climbs off of her bed and moves over to her vanity, "Well I'll never be able to look at him the same," she applies makeup to cover her tear stained cheeks.

Malia wanted to get Lydia's mind off of the Stiles situation. She hated seeing her friend in so much pain and yes she may be in a complicated relationship Stiles, but it doesn't compare to what Lydia and Stiles had.

Quickly Erica's passport came to mind, "Hey Lydia I know just what will take you mind off of all of this drama."

"What?"

"Well when I was searching through Allison's things with Theo we found something."

Allison moved to the edge of the bed, "Dammit Malia, why are you just telling us this."

"Because Allison with all of the police involved and being questioned at the station I didn't think it was the right time," Malia rolled her eyes.

"Anyway the weekend Erica went missing she was planning to flee to Mexico and Theo and I found a passport under the name Dhalia Rodriguez with Erica's picture."

"Wait, Lydia didn't you say that Derek was the last one to see Erica that weekend?" Kira questioned.

Lydia nodded in response.

"Also doesn't Derek have a loft in downtown Beacon Hills, maybe we could find some answers there," Allison proposed.

Malia's eyes lit up as an idea flashed into her head, "How about Lydia and I take a trip downtown to see if we can find any clues to the reason Erica would flee from Beacon Hills."

"I don't know about that-"

"Lydia Martin if I recall just a week ago you were convincing me to steal files from a hospital," Malia reminded her.

Lydia weighed her options. Part of her wanted to crawl into bed and cry her eyes out but on the other hand she wanted to go just to get her mind off of Stiles.

Malia walks over to the vanity and looks at Lydia through the mirror, "Come on, we're team Malydia."

A small smile forms on Lydia's face, "Fine we'll go tomorrow."

"Now that's the spirit!"

Kira gathers her belongings, "Okay Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, while you guys are out solving a mystery I'll be preparing for the first lacrosse game of the season."

The liars smile at Kira, "And I expect for all of you to be there."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Allison pulls Kira into a tight embrace.

"I'm Sherlock right?"

Lydia, Allison and Kira send confused looks at Malia, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you called Lydia and I Sherlock and Watson, so I'm Sherlock right?"

Lydia erupts into a fit of giggles, "Sure Malia, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Malia folds her arms across her chest in annoyance. After a few seconds of silence the girls look at the time and realize they should probably head home.

"Well I should probably head home considering I have to wake up early tomorrow to do some damage control. See you guys tomorrow at the game." Before anyone can respond Allison waves goodbye and leaves the room.

"I better see you guys at the game tomorrow," Kira waves good bye and follows Allison out the door.

Malia places a hand on Lydia's shoulder, "I know it hurts, but don't let this define who you are." Malia gently squeezes Lydia's shoulder and sends her a reassuring smile before she exits leaving Lydia all alone.

She turns and glances in the mirror at the dark circles forming under her eyes. She slowly opens the top drawer of her vanity pulling out a soft baby blue blanket. Slowly Lydia inches the blanket toward her nose and inhales deeply while replaying the past two years in her mind.

"Maybe it was all for the best…"

* * *

A loud gasp escaped Lydia's lips as she jolted awake in a panic. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as the events of the previous night loomed heavily over her head.

Her body collided with the plush mattress once again as she stared at the ceiling dreading the day that was ahead of her.

"If only it was a dream…"

In that moment all Lydia wished for was to disappear into thin air, but it wasn't over yet.

 _E_ was still out there plotting the next attack and they needed to be ready.

Inhaling deeply, Lydia collected her thoughts before gently pulling her covers back and climbing out of bed. She quickly showered, blow dried her hair and put it up into a messy bun.

After finally settling on some black leggings and a floral top she quickly slid on her boots before heading downstairs for breakfast.

The sweet smell of maple bacon engulfed her senses as she descended the staircase leading to the kitchen.

"Mom is that-" Lydia's body halted in complete astonishment at what lay in front of her, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Excuse me young lady, I am your father and you will not talk to me in that tone. Now sit down and lets enjoy breakfast as a family."

Lydia scoffed at her father's mention of being a _family_ because they were far from that. She slowly slid into the seat next to her mother and began picking at her eggs.

"So," Mr. Martin attempted to break the silence, "How is school going? Are you still communicating with your old friends?"

Lydia rolled her eyes at her father's failed attempt at small talk, "School is fine… But I guess you wouldn't know that considering you're never here."

The loud clank of the fork colliding with the plate rang in her ears. "That is enough young lady."

Lydia stared at her mother waiting for her to come to her defense, but it never happened. "You've got to be kidding me. How is it okay for you to leave for long period's of time and then come back and act like everything's okay."

"Lydia Camille-Grace Martin you will not disrespect me in my own home."

Lydia was fuming, as he mother just continued to eat breakfast like nothing was wrong with this scenario. "You mean the home that you barely spend any time at because you're always at work screwing your receptionist!"

Lydia's hand quickly fell over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Without another word she gather her belongings and headed for the door not once looking back.

Lydia inhaled deeply as she reached into her purse pulling out her phone. She dialed Malia's number while getting into her car, "Malia, why don't we skip the whole school thing and head downtown to catch a killer."

…

"This is the last time we go on a scavenger hunt together." Malia and Lydia step off the train into the rush of downtown Beacon Hills.

"If I recall you're the one that suggested this," Lydia moved down the street with Malia trailing slightly behind her, "Remember we're team Malydia."

Malia scoffed, "Don't mock me."

They walked in silence for about another block before Malia finally broke the silence, "Seriously Lydia, what's going on? You've been mute since you picked me up this morning."

"Nothing ok-"

"You will not brush me off, now speak."

"Fine…" Lydia turns to Malia with tears at the brim of her eyes, "My dad is home and my mom is acting as if nothing happened even though he cheated on her with his assistant."

Malia was awestruck. She thought she was the only one having family problems, but it turns out her and Lydia had a lot more in common.

Malia pulls her into a tight embrace, "Hey it's gonna be okay, and trust me I know how you feel when it comes to family drama. My dad hasn't been the same since my mom's death and I've had to deal with the consequences."

They pull slightly away from each other, "Tonight you're staying at my house and we'll do all that girly shit to make you feel better okay?"

A laugh falls from Lydia's lips as she pictures Malia in a face mask, "I have to say your kind of amazing."

"I know, now let's go catch a killer."

Malia links arms with Lydia and they continue walking down the city streets to Derek's loft.

* * *

Allison sat on the edge of a wicker park bench in the middle of town. She knew that Isaac wouldn't tell her anything, so it was best to just go the the source.

She had been sitting in that same place for about thirty minutes trying to mentally prepare herself for what would happen next.

Allison glanced at the time on her phone and noticed multiple messages from her mom and dad, but those could wait. She quickly turned off her phone and placed it back into her bag.

"Allison Argent… to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She takes the place next to Allison on the bench. Even in desperate times the sight of Cora Hale irked Allison to the core.

She rolled her eyes in frustration, "Cut the crap Cora, I want answers as to why you came back to Beacon Hills and why are you dragging Isaac into this mess?"

"Shouldn't you be the one asking yourself that… It seems to me that everytime you come around Isaac's life turns to shit."

There was a slight pause. Allison is taken aback by the sudden burst of anger, "What are you talking about?"

A sadistic smile falls on Cora's lips, "Oh Isaac didn't tell you… the drugs were only half the reason he was shipped off to rehab."

"You're lying." A tears rolls down Allison's cheek, but she quickly wipes it away.

"Now why would lie to you," Cora whips out her walking stick and stands up from the bench.

Allison wanted so bad to believe that Cora was just trying to get under her skin, but deep down inside a part of her knew she was telling the truth.

"I know what Erica did to me and I know that you girls helped her."

Cora turned to face Allison who was still sitting on the park bench, "I bet Isaac would love to know what you all did to his step sister."

"I swear to god if you tell Isaac anything-"

A laugh fell from Cora's lips, "You think I'm afraid of you Allison, I have so much dirt on you girls I will destroy each and everyone of you."

Cora moves closer to Allison only inches away from her face, "Beacon Hills is my home and I intend to stay here for however long I desire."

She begins to back away slowly, "Oh and by the way Allison… tell Lydia to stay away from my brother."

Cora walked away leaving Allison in disbelief. Cora Hale was dangerous and sooner or later their past would catch up with them. Allison quickly fished her phone out of her bag and proceeded to turn it back on.

Her eyes widened in fear as she noticed she had twenty five missed calls from her mom and dad. She took off running not once looking back.

…

As Allison inched closer to her house bright flashing red and blue lights came into view. Her heart began to race as she pulled into the driveway.

So many questions were running through Allison's mind; Why would the police be at her house? Are her mom and dad okay?

She swiftly exited her car and began running to her front door.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled her keys from her bag. There was so much going on around her and she couldn't focus on unlocking the door.

Before she could turn the knob the door abruptly swung open revealing and angry Chris Argent. "Your mother and I have been calling and texting you all morning, where have you been?"

Allison's breath caught in her throat. She was barely able to form a clear sentence.

Argent sighed in frustration, "You know what it doesn't even matter, just head into the kitchen young lady."

Allison slowly tossed her bag on the the floor by her stairs before moving toward the kitchen. As she rounded the corner an equally angry Victoria Argent came into view.

Standing next to her was a man who Allison has grown to know pretty well. "Mom, dad… what is Mr. Stilinski doing here?"

"Well actually," Noah began to speak moving toward Allison, "Ms. Argent, we seem to have found some new evidence in your friend Erica Reyes' case and I was wondering if you would be willing to come down to the precinct for further questioning?"

Allison looked to her mother for an answer, but in return received a cold stare. She swallowed hard, "Um.. well are you going to talk to the other girls also?"

"I'm sorry Allison, but this matter only involves you."

A questioning look rose on her father's face, "What do you mean this only involves my daughter? What did you find?"

"My apologies Chris," Noah turned in his direction, "But that is confidential and by law I am not allowed to release any information regarding our findings in this case."

"Well my daughter will not be questioned any further without our lawyer being present," Chris was now seething with anger.

Tensions were at an all time high and no one was going to back down.

In the back of Allison's mind something was telling her that if she doesn't go down to the station bad things will happen.

"Fine," Allison blurted out receiving a disapproving look from her parents, "I'll go to the station with you."

Detective Stilinski nodded in agreement before leading Allison to the front door. She grabbed her bag before walking through the threshold of her front door.

The moment she stepped outside judgemental eyes scanned her every movement.

The neighbors had notice the flashing lights and came outside to discover the daughter of Victoria and Chris Argent being placed in the back of a police car. Allison could already hear the whispered rumors beginning to form.

From this day forward her life will never be the same…

* * *

 **Review Responses:** Haven't done this in a while so I thought why no _t._

 _Renesmee's Theory:_ Hey I'm so glad you're still enjoying my story after all this time! Thank you, so much for the dedication and the consistent reviews I really appreciate it. I have a lot of things in store for rest of this story and I hope you'll like them! Also I took a look at your _'Buddies'_ story and it's really good!

 _ireslove:_ Thank you so much for the review I really appreciate it!

 _Until next time lovelies~ **PassionWithinMe**_


End file.
